THE GREAT BOOJAE
by keekeuk
Summary: ff Yunjae! Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho. Apa yang dilakukan Raja ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya? ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam kerajaan. chap 5 update!
1. prolog

Author : Keekeuk (call me Kee or Rukee)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Rate : T (for this chap)

Summary : Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apa yang dilakukan Raja ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya?

Disclaimer : ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam Istana. FF ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

**Author POV.**

Pavilion Jungseang.

Sreeek.

Seorang dayang rumah membuka pelan pintu kediaman Putra Mahkota. Sedikit sinar menyeruak masuk sebelum pintu itu ditutup kembali. Dengan langkah takut, sang dayang mendekati perimbaan sang Raja di masa depan. Tidak jauh, dayang rumah itu berhenti. Menatap cukup lama pangeran yang sangat di hormatinya, masih bergumul di bawah selimut.

"putra mahkota"

Pelan, dayang itu berucap pelan. Seakan tidak ingin membangunkan sang 'yang mulia'. Tetapi, matahari yang terus menyemburkan cinta, memaksanya untuk membangunkan Putra Mahkota. Jadwal pagi melihat latihan Prajurit kerajaan bersama Raja, tidak dapat di elakan.

"putra mahkota, bangunlah…"

Tetap dengan suara yang pelan. Yang dibangunkan tidak menampilkan reaksi yang berarti. Bahkan kicauan burung di luar sana, jauh lebih terdengar daripada suara sang dayang. Dengan keberanian yang entah dari mana, dayang tersebut menyentuh tubuh suci sang pangeran. Bergetar, tangannya bergetar. Merasa tidak pantas menyentuh seseorang yang begitu di cintai rakyat meski mereka belum melihat rupanya.

"putra Mahkota, bangunlah"

Dayang tersebut menyentuh tangan sang baginda di balik selimutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, setetes Kristal keluar dari sudut matanya. Bersalah, sungguh merasa bersalah hanya karena menyentuh calon Raja nya meskipun tidak secara langsung.

Merasa sentuhan aneh menyentuh lengannya, orang tersebut membuka manic coklatnya. Mata musangnya menatap lekat seseorang yang membangukannya. Masih dengan keadaan berpikir seusai menjelajah dunia mimpi, pangeran negeri itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"kenapa kau yang membangunkanku?"

Berlutut. Sang dayang berlutut dengan kedua pipi berurai air mata. Merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan jika tangan lancangnya ini harus di potong, ia rela.

"joesong hamnida, joesong hamnida hwangtaeja. Hamba tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Jeongmal joesong hamnida"

Dayang itu masih berlutut dan menundukan pandangannya.

"hei, berhentilah. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau yang membangunkanku? Kemana sekretaris Kim? Seharusnya dia yang membangunkanku?"

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Melihat penuh Tanya perempuan yang menjadi dayang rumahnya selama ini.

"joesong hamnida hwangtaeja, hamba tidak tahu. Pejabat Han datang dan meminta hamba membangunkan yang mulia. Pagi ini, yang mulia punya janji dengan Raja untuk melihat prajurit berlatih"

"ah, aku lupa. Pergilah, aku akan bersiap. Dan katakan pada sekretaris Kim untuk datang secepatnya. Tidak sepatutnya dia datang terlambat"

"baik yang mulia"

Putra Mahkota meninggalkan sang dayang dan masuk ke ruangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk membersihkan diri. Sang dayang ke luar dari tempat itu dan berganti dengan dua dayang lainnya yang bertugas merapikan peraduan sang pangeran. Semuanya harus rapi sebelum sang calon raja selesai dari mandinya.

**End POV**.

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

**Yunho POV**

Aku merentangkan tanganku. Memudahkan para dayang yang bertugas memakaikanku pakaian. Tidak sepenuhnya, hanya pakaian di lapisan terluar. Bagian yang rumit jika memakainya sendiri, banyak ikatan dan tambahan aksesori di sana sini. Hanbok-ku kali ini berwarna merah, ah, warna favorit-ku. Bahan sutranya sungguh lembut, dan ukiran perak yang melambangkan statusku sebagai Putra Mahkota benar-benar indah. Aku suka busana-ku kali ini.

Aku membiarkan dayang melakukan tugasnya. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Pikiranku terus melayang, bahkan di saat aku sedang membersihkan diri sebelumnya. Kim Jaejoong, Sekretaris kerajaan yang bertugas mendampingiku seumur hidupnya, membuat pikiranku teralih. Pagi ini namja cantik itu tidak membangunkanku. Seharusnya, sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota negeri ini, aku tidak perlu mengulang perkataanku bahwa aku tidak mengijinkan orang lain membangunkanku selain sekretaris kerajaan-ku. Aku terkejut melihat dayang yang membangunkanku dengan air yang tumpah dari matanya. Aku tidak marah dengan dayang itu. Sejujurnya perintahku tentang seseorang yang membangunkanku, hanya aku tujukan untuk sekretaris cantik-ku itu. Jadi seharusnya dayang itu tidak perlu takut aku akan menghukumnya, karena jika semua tidak berjalan sesuai perintahku, maka Kim Jaejoong lah yang akan menerima hukumanku.

"dayang Choi, dimana sekretaris Kim? Bukankah aku menyuruhnya untuk datang secepatnya?"

Ucapanku cukup tegas. Bukan untuk menghakimi. Tapi itu yang kupelajari sebagai calon Raja. Aku harus membiasakan diri berucap tegas, agar kelak aku menjadi Raja yang tegas dan bijak.

"joe-joesong hamnida, hwangtaeja. Hamba tidak tahu"

Suara dayang Choi bergetar. Apa aku menakutinya? Ya Tuhan, aku rasa aku akan menjadi Raja yang menyeramkan nantinya. Kim Jaejoong, kemana orang itu? Harusnya saat ini dia berada di dekatku. Memilihkan hanbok mana yang harus kupakai. Mengawasi para dayang yang menyentuhku. Dan memberikanku 'morning smile'. Ah, morning Smile! Entah kenapa 'morning smile'-nya membuatku bersemangat menjalani kesibukanku sebagai calon pemimpin Negara. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum mood-ku benar-benar jelek, dan jangan salahkan aku, jika hari ini aku menjadi sensitive dan bermalas-malasan. Aku harap aku segera mendapat 'vitamin' ku itu.

Dayang Choi meletakan topi Mahkotaku perlahan. Ini adalah ritual terakhirku dalam berpakaian. Perlahan aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju singgahsanaku di dalam pavilion-ku. Aku duduk di bantal duduk yang empuk dan bersandar di sandaran yang nyaman. Setelah mendapat posisi nyamanku, pejabat Han masuk diiringi beberapa dayang yang membawa sarapanku. Dayang-dayang itu meletakan meja-meja kecil yang penuh makanan di hadapanku. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan mundur dengan kepala tertunduk dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku menatap pejabat Han yang berdiri tertunduk di dekat pintu.

"pejabat Han, dimana sekretaris Kim?"

Tanyaku pada orang kedua yang selalu mendampingiku bertugas. Aku harap aku mendapat jawaban yang pasti kali ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar 'joesong hamnida, hamba tidak tahu yang mulia' lagi.

"joesong hamnida hwangtaeja, saya harap sekretaris Kim sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini"

Jawab pejabat Han dengan tubuh membungkuk. Aku menghela napas dalam. Jawaban macam apa ini. Kemana sebenarnya sekretaris Kim?

"jawaban apa itu? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang tahu dimana sekretaris Kim berada? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk mencarinya? Cepat cari dia. Dan suruh menghadapku sekarang"

Aku rasa, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk jika sekretaris Kim tidak datang secepatnya. Aku mengawali hariku dengan membentak pejabat Han dan para dayang. Kemana kau Kim Jaejoong? Lagi-lagi aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"joesong hamnida yang mulia, para pengawal dan dayang sedang mencarinya. Saya harap mereka akan segera menemukannya. Maaf jika hamba lancang, tetapi lebih baik yang mulia menikmati makanan yang mulia tanpa harus menung-"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MAKAN KALAU SEKRETARIS KIM TIDAK ADA!"

Bentakku. Bahkan aku rasa aku berteriak. Pagi ini benar-benar sulit. Apa di usia ku yang 19 tahun ini aku terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan? Ah, aku akan menjadi Raja yang cengeng dan penuh emosi kelak. Sungguh memalukan.

Sreeek.

Pintu terbuka. Aku melempar mata musangku yang penuh amarah ke arah pintu. Seseorang yang sangat aku kenal masuk di iringi seorang dayang. Orang itu membungkuk di hadapanku.

"hamba menghadap yang mulia. joesong hamnida, hamba terlambat. Jeongmal joesong Hamnida"

Akhirnya, akhirnya seseorang yang sejak tadi membuatku mengeluarkan bentakan dan teriakan, seseorang yang membuatku terus bertanya-tanya, seseorang yang hampir membuat mood-ku buruk, menampakan mata bulatnya.

**End POV**.

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

**Jaejoong POV.**

Ya Tuhan, aku terlambat. Aku harap Hwangtaeja memberikan pengampunan untukku. Aku berjalan cepat menuju pavilion Jungseang. Sedikit mengangkat baju bangsawanku agar mempermudah langkahku.

"dayang Kwon, cepatlah. Ini sudah masuk jam sarapan yang mulia"

Ucapku pada dayang yang berjalan di belakangku. Kami bisa melihat pavilion Jungseang. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai. Hwangtaeja, maafkan aku. Aku terlambat. Bahkan aku tidak membangunkanmu pagi ini. Joesong hamnida. Begitu tiba di pavilion Jungseang. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu masuk kediaman Putra Mahkota.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MAKAN KALAU SEKRETARIS KIM TIDAK ADA!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu masuk. Teriakan Putra Mahkota benar-benar mengejutkanku dan para dayang yang berada di luar. Bahkan aku yakin para pengawal yang berjaga di gerbang pavilion pun bias mendengarnya. Aku menarik napas dalam. Tampaknya yang mulia benar-benar marah padaku. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku.

Sreeek.

Aku menggeser pintu. Dengan keberanian yang sangat kecil aku membawa tubuhku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedang panas ini. Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"hamba menghadap yang mulia. joesong hamnida, hamba terlambat. Jeongmal joesong Hamnida"

Hening. Aku masih dengan kepala dan tubuh yang menunduk. Aku belum berani mengangkat wajah dan tubuhku sebelum mendengar reaksi dari Putra Mahkota. Marah kah? Atau aku akan dihukum? Entahlah. Ruangan ini masih hening. Semua seakan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang membuatmu datang sangat terlambat? Apa yang lebih penting dari Putra Mahkota-mu, sehingga kau mengabaikanku?"

Suara itu, akhirnya aku mendengar suara bass-nya. Suaranya berbeda dengan yang kudengar sebelumnya. Tenang, sangat tenang meskipun membutuhkan jawaban yang menuntut. Setidaknya aku tidak menemukan getaran amarah dalam pertanyaannya barusan. Berbeda dengan teriakan yang kudengar dari luar.

Aku berjalan mendekati Putra Mahkota di ikuti dayang yang sejak tadi bersamaku. Berlutut di depan hwangtaeja dan memindahkan meja-meja kecil di hadapannya ke sisi lain di luar jangkauan yang mulia. Mengambil meja kecil berisi penuh makanan dari tangan dayang yang bersamaku. Dan meletakan meja makan tersebut di depan hwangtaeja, menggantikan meja makan sebelumnya. Setalah meja tersebut tertata apik, aku berdiri kembali dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Berdiri di sisi ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk seperti hal-nya pejabat Han. Para dayang mengambil dua meja sebelumnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"apa ini?"

Putra Mahkota melirik sebentar meja yang baru saja kuletakkan dan menatapku penuh Tanya.

"joesong hamnida yang mulia, seharusnya kemarin hamba memberi tahu dapur istana untuk menyediakan sup ayam jahe sebagai menu sarapan yang mulia pagi ini. Karena kemarin yang mulia terserang flu, dan hari ini yang mulia akan melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan. Tapi hamba lupa. Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali hamba mengunjungi dapur istana. Tetapi hamba terlambat lagi. Para dayang sudah mengantarkan makanan ke pavilion ini. Jadi…. hamba memutuskan, u-untuk membuat sup ayam jahe ini…. Sendiri. Joe-joesong hamnida hwangtaeja"

Aku tergugup di akhir kalimatku. Tidak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal ini. Memasak untuk Putra Mahkota? Itu kesalahan besar. Mungkin bias juga dikatakan suatu pelanggaran. Tidak sembarang makanan boleh di konsumsi oleh calon Raja. Selama ini apa yang masuk dalam tubuh keluarga kerajaan selalu melalui tes dari department kesehatan istana. Aku sungguh lancang. Aku bisa lihat mata musang itu sedikit membesar. Yang mulia pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"sekretaris Kim, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sungguh lancang"

Pejabat Han nampaknya juga terkeejut dengan tindakanku. Dia menatapku dari belakang.

"joesong hamnida"

Hanya perkataan lirih itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisi Putra Mahkota yang sempat terserang flu kemarin. Dan sebagai sekretaris yang selalu mendampinginya, aku tahu benar kalau jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat. Aku tidak ingin Tuan-ku jatuh sakit.

"pejabat Han, bias tinggalkan kami?"

Deg. Apa yang mulia baru saja mengatakan ingin berdua denganku? Entah kenapa jantungku mulai bergemuruh. Aku sekretaris yang di utus untuk mendampingi Putra Mahkota sampai akhir hayatku, aku sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengan hwangtaeja. Tapi sungguh, di saat seperti ini aku tidak ingin berada berdua saja dengan yang mulia. Aku yakin, dia masih dalam keadaan marah padaku. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat kemarahannya. Hari ini aku terlambat, aku tidak membangunkan yang mulia, aku tidak memilihkan hanbok mana yang harus di pakai yang mulia, dan sekarang… aku muncul dengan makanan yang ku masak sendiri untuk yang mulia. Ah, Kim Jaejoong, selamat menerima hukumanmu. Aku bisa melihat pejabat Han membungkuk sekilas hingga akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ini.

**End POV.**

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

**Author POV.**

Pejabat Han keluar dengan sangat sopan. Meninggalkan sang Putra mahkota dengan sekretarisnya. Yang mulia menatap sekretaris Kim yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala.

"kemarilah dan duduk di hadapanku"

Ucap yang mulia Putra Mahkota kepada sekretaris Kim yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Perlahan, Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Raja-nya di masa datang. Kakinya serasa kaku untuk dapat didudukkan di hadapan orang yang diagungkan seluruh rakyat. Sekretaris Kim sudah duduk di hadapan Putra Mahkota. Kepalanya tertunduk. Takut menerima tatapan menghakimi dari yang mulia-nya.

Hening. Kim Jaejoong masih tertunduk. Putra Mahkota-nya menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip. Mengabaikan makanan yang mulai mendingin. Terus menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan membuat sekretaris Kim makin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang membuat wajahnya merona seketika. Tapi yang jelas pandangan pangeran-nya itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih, lebih dan lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"sekretaris Kim…"

Yang mulia pangeran Mahkota memanggil dengan suara yang tenang. Dengan intonasi yang datar namun menggantung di akhir. Masih dengan tatapan dari mata musang nan kecilnya.

"n-ne, ya-yang mulia J-Jung Yunho.."

Bergetar, suaranya bergetar melengkapi dadanya yang berdebar. Semakin berdebar menanti pangeran Mahkota melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…. Tersenyumlah"

"eh?"

Sekretaris Kim Jaejoong, menoleh kilat pada Putra Mahkota. Dan langsung tertunduk kembali, berharap sang yang mulia tidak menyadari pandangan lancangnya barusan.

"tersenyumlah"

Ulang sang calon Raja, membuat Kim Jaejoong berpikir apa yang di dengarnya tidaklah salah. Putra Mahkota-nya, calon Raja-nya, yang mulia-nya, memintanya untuk tersenyum. Tapi…. Untuk apa?

"e-ee, maksud yang mulia…"

"hanya tersenyum, Kumohon"

Deg. Apa seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak salah mendengar? Putra Mahkota baru saja memohon padanya? Dia yakin, jika ada yang mendengarnya, di akan di hukum pancung karena membuat calon Raja memohon.

Sekretaris Kim masih dengan pikiran ketidak-percayaannya, sampai sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh dagunya. Perlahan 'sesuatu' itu mengangkat dagunya. Mengangkatnya sampai sekretaris Kim Jaejoong tersadar apa yang menyentuh dagunya. Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho, dengan tangannya mengangkat lembut wajah hina Jaejoong yang tertunduk sejak tadi. Membuat mata bulatnya semakin melebar, syok dengan kejadian janggal yang tiba-tiba ini.

Deg. Lagi dan lagi jantung Kim Jaejoong, namja yang terlahir cantik, beradu dengan desiran darah yang mengalir menuju wajahnya. Warna merah darahnya mengambil alih pigmen putih susu yang tertuang di wajahnya. Meremas busana tepat di bagian dadanya begitu melihat wajah kecil pangeran-nya melengkungkan senyum yang sangat indah. Mata musang itu berbinar penuh harap. Tidak ada kilatan kemarahan sedikit pun. Demi Tuhan, namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"tersenyumlah"

Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho mengulangi permintaannya. Sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang sangat menentukan harinya. Senyuman yang bagaikan 'vitamin' untuknya. Senyuman yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu di nikmatinya diam-diam, 'morning smile'.

Sekretaris Kim terperangah dengan permintaan dan perlakuan Tuan-nya yang janggal. Perlahan. 'Cherry' itu pun melengkung membentuk sebuah 'pisang'. Kaku, hanya sebuah senyum kaku karena terkejutan. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat sang Putra Mahkota menghela napas lega dan melepaskan untaian tangannya dari dagu porcelain tersebut. Dengan senyum mengembang, Jung Yunho mulai mengambil sumpit peraknya. Mengabaikan ekspresi keterkejutan dari namja di hadapannya.

"jadi…. Kau yang memasak ini?"

Jaejoong yang masih membeku terkejut dengan suara berat dari orang di hadapannya.

"eoh? N-ne."

Hanya ucapan singkat penuh getaran yang mengiringi tundukan kepalannya lagi.

"aku akan mencobanya"

Perlahan sumpit dalam genggaman pangeran Yunho mulai menggerayangi makanan yang di buat Jaejoong sepenuh hati. Sang koki hanya tertunduk dengan hati cemas. Dia berharap kemampuaannya saat memasak tadi dikeluarkan sepenuhnya. Berharap tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa makanan yang saat ini mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Putra Raja.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"mashita"

Singkat, namun mampu membuat Kim Jaejoong kehilangan kulit putihnya. Ya, wajahnya memerah hanya karena mendengar pujian dari sang Putra Raja-nya. Tanpa sadar, lengkungan garis indah menghiasi wajah merahnya.

Blush.

"yeppeo"

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi bibir berbentuk hati itu melontarkan kata yang tidak terduga begitu mendapatkan 'morning smile'-nya. Si pemurah karena memberikan 'morning smile' terkejut bukan main. Menegakkan pandangannya dan mengedipkan mata bulatnya, sebelum….

SNAP.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyum keduanya meruntuh seiring semakin intens tatapan mereka. Semakin masuk ke dalam manic lawan pandangnya. Mencari, mencari sesuatu entah apa bentuknya. Terus mencari entah untuk apa. Tapi mereka terus mencari, semakin masuk lebih dalam tanpa tahu alasannya.

TBC or No?

* * *

hahaha

ini ff pertama saya. kalo ada kekurangan harap di maklumi.

awalnya gak yakin mau ngepost ff, tapi setelah melalang buana baca ff sana sini, saya memutuskan untuk terjuuun.

happy reading!

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

"**THE GREAT BOOJAE" -Chap 1-**

Author : Keekeuk (call me kee or Rukee)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Rate : PG-17

Summary : Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apakah yang dilakukan Raja ketika melihat Putra Mahkota kerajaan tidur bersama sekretarisnya?

Disclaimer : ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam kerajaan. Ff ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

**Author POV**

Angin musim semi mengalun di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Menyapa semua insan yang berada di permukaannya. Pagi itu, seluruh perhatian istana tertuju pada pelataran selatan. Pelataran luas di belakang benteng pertahanan utama kerajaan. Bukan karena adanya serangan dari musuh ataupun sekutu. Namun karena adanya dua orang paling berpengaruh di penjuru negeri, dua orang yang di agungkan oleh rakyat, Raja dan Putra Mahkota. Ya, pasangan ayah dan anak ini sedang memantau latihan prajurit kerajaan. Kegiatan ini rutin mereka lakukan sekali dalam sebulan.

Sang Raja, pria bijak dengan balutan Hanbok berwarna hitam dengan ukiran dari benang emas menggunakan topi panglima tertinggi yang pernah ada. Disampingnya berjalan lelaki muda dengan Hanbok merah berukir benang perak dan topi panglima yang kedudukannya setingkat lebih rendah dari sang appa. Mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan pertarungan palsu yang berlangsung di tengahnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu Putra Mahkota?"

Sang appa melirik sekilas pada penerusnya kelak. Sedikit ingin tahu dengan pemikiran anaknnya tentang pengetahuan kerajaan. Putra Mahkota menatap appa-nya penuh hormat. Bibir hatinya melengkungkan senyum indah.

"mereka hebat. Tapi bukan yang paling hebat"

"eoh?"

Raja menatap Jung Yunho. Alisnya mengkerut mencoba menebak pemikiran putranya kali ini. Tapi senyum dari mata musang itu tidak dapat memberinya jawaban.

"apa maksudmu Putra Mahkota? Apa kau pernah melihat yang lebih baik dari prajurit kita?"

Masih tersenyum. Melirik sekilas ke belakang. Di belakang tempat mereka duduk, terdapat iring-iringan Raja dan Putra Mahkota. Begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang di cari, senyumnya makin mengembang. Sang Raja cukup penasaran apa yang di lihat oleh anaknya, ikut memutar pandangannya. Tidak ada, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik. Hanya ada beberapa dayang dan prajurit yang biasanya mengiringi mereka dan tentunya sekretaris pribadi mereka.

Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho kembali menatap sang appa. Appanya pun membalas tatapannya penuh Tanya.

"tidak, tidak ada prajurut yang lebih hebat dari prajurit kerajaan kita. Hanya saja, aku rasa sekretaris Kim juga bias melakukan gerakan-gerakan seperti tadi"

"benarkah?"

Raja terkejut karena anakknya yang tiba-tiba membicarakan sekretaris pribadinya. Raja menatap kilat ke arah sekretaris Kim. Sekretaris Kim serta dayang dan prajurit lainnya hanya menundukkan kepala begitu Raja melempar pandang ke arah mereka. Putra Mahkota tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"baiklah, bagaimana jika sekretaris Kim menunjukan kebolehannya melawan salah satu prajurit. Aku ingin lihat kemampuannya. Aku cukup penasaran, apa yang membuat calon Raja negeri kita memberikan pujian untuk sekretarisnya. Apa kau bersedia sekretaris Kim?"

Deg.

Yang bersangkutan melebarkan matanya. Jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk Raja-nya? Ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Raja. Tetapi prajurit yang kini berdiri di tengah lapang, cukup membuatnya bergidik. Tubuh kecil nya masih tenggelam di banding prajurit itu, meskipun beberapa otot nakal sudah muncul di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tetap saja, ia enggan menjemput kematian.

"ss-suatu kehormatan bagi hamba, yang mulia"

Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris pribadi Putra Mahkota, jawabannya yang bergetar sukses ditutupi dengan untaian kata-kata sopannya. Masih berpikir, Bagaimana bias pangerannya menyebutkan namanya secara tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin ini bentuk hukuman yang di berikan Putra Mahkota atas kelalaiannya pagi ini? Ya, sebagai seorang sekretaris kerajaan, terlebih orang yang selalu berada mengiringi yang mulia Putra Mahkota, Kim Jaejoong diharuskan memiliki kemampuan bela diri untuk melindungi Putra Mahkota. Namja cantik itu memang mahir bela diri, tetapi kedudukkannya tetaplah seorang sekretaris. Kemampuannya belum bias di bandingkan dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas memang berjalan di bidang ini.

Perlahan, tapak Jaejoong mendekati lapangan panas tersebut. Tangannya yang hamper lepas control karena ingin menutup wajah cantiknya dari sengatan matahari, digerakkan untuk meraih tombak dari pimpinan prajurit.

TAP.

Tapaknya berhenti tepat di tengah lapangan, berhadapan dengan prajurit kebanggaan. Oh, matahari benar-benar menyengat. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melempar Tombak itu dan berlari ke bawah pohon di sekitarnya.

Kedua petarung itu membungkuk kilat, penghormatan sebelum pertandingan dimulai, atau peringatan bahwa pertandingan mereka kali ini hanya sebuah drama belaka. Prajurit kebanggaan yang di kenal bernama Shindong itu memundurkan langkahnya. Bukan takut, hanya memberi jarak untuk pergerakannya. Kim Jaejoong mulai mengangkat tombaknya. Seketika desiran angin berhenti dari pergerakan. Burung yang berkicau mendadak menjadi bisu. Daun-daun tidak lagi menari. Semuanya seakan ingin menjadi saksi. Melihat namja cantik yang lemah lembut bersanding dengan prajurit gempal di tengah lapang.

Sekretaris Kim mencengkram erat tombaknya. Seerat sang Tuan mencengkram Hanbok merahnya. Melihat Jaejoong beriringan dengan Shindong, membuatnya sedikit meringis. Sedikit sesal hinggap di relungnya. Bagaimana bias ia membuat sekretaris Kim melawan prajurit itu? Awalnya dia tidak punya niat apa-apa. Hanya ingin memberitahu appa-nya kalau orang yang selama ini mendampinginya dapat di andalkan. Tapi sekarang, bias di pastikan Putra Mahkota mengkhawatirkan 'pendamping'nya. sangat!

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

**Author POV**

Kim Jaejoong, memperlebar langkah menyamai langkah besar dari putra mahkota Yunho. Hari menjelang siang, setelah pertarungan sengit yang harus berakhir karena kondisi putra mahkota yang kurang sehat, putra mahkota dan iring-iringannya pun kembali ke pavilion Jungseang. Jaejoong mendekap erat lengan hanbok birunya yang sekarang koyak. Menahan darah yang terus keluar akibat goresan tombak Shindong saat bertarung tadi. Sesekali ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry nya. Perih. Tapi pria cantik ini tidak terlalu memikirkan lukanya. Pikirannya kini justru teralih pada putra mahkota-nya yang sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Khawatir dengan keadaan sang putra mahkota. Terlebih saat putra mahkota Jung Yunho memerintahkan salah seorang dayang untuk memanggil tabib kerajaan ke pavilion pribadinya beberapa saat lalu. Sebagai orang yang selalu mengiringi Yunho, Jaejoong tahu persis kondisi kesehatan calon rajanya. Tadi pagi Jaejoong memang sempat khawatir Yunho akan terserang flu, hanya saja dia tidak berpikir kalau penyakitnya akan parah sampai harus memanggil tabib kerajaan. Bukankah kondisi putra mahkotanya masih baik-baik saja saat melihat latihan prajurit beberapa saat lalu.

"sekretaris Kim, masuklah"

Yunho memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke pavilion nya. Tak lama kemudian jaejoong masuk dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkram erat lengan kirinya. Berharap darah yang keluar berkurang sampai akhirnya tidak keluar lagi.

"yang mulia mencari saya?"

Tanya Jaejoong sopan dengan wajah tertunduk. Jung Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan singgahsana dalam pavilion pribadinya menghampiri Jaejoong. Menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di depan singgahsananya. Dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lukamu parah? Aissh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menerima tantangan dari Raja, eoh?"

Kim Jaejoong secara lancang menatap putra mahkotanya. Mata bulat indahnya semakin membesar melihat ekspresi tidak biasa yang ditunjukan Yunho padanya. Aneh, melihat putra mahkota berwajah kecil itu tampak khawatir dengan keadaannya. Bahkan suara bass yang keluar dari bibir hati itu terdengar bergetar dan dalam. Bagaimana bias seorang putra mahkota begitu mengkhawatirkan sekretaris pribadinya padahal dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan kurang sehat, bahkan sampai harus memanggil tabib kerajaan.

"yang mulia…. "

Ucap Jaejoong lirih, masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Semakin terkejut ketika Yunho menarik lembut tangan kanan yang menutupi lukannya. Memegang bahu dan siku kiri pria cantik itu. Perlahan sesuatu yang dingin menyapu goresan lukannya. Jung Yunho, mendekatkan kepalanya ke lengan porcelain milik Jaejoong. Meniup lembut kulit mulus yang sedang terluka.

BLUSH.

"tenanglah Jae-ah, aku sudah memanggil tabib kerajaan. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan datang dan memeriksa lukamu"

Ucap Yunho di sela kegiatannya, mengabaikan reaksi aneh dari lawan bicaranya. Jaejoong memerah mendengar dan menerima perlakuan putra mahkota kepadanya.

"yang mulia…. Aku, ak-aku baik-baik saja. Yang mulia tidak perlu melakukan hal ini"

Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan lengannya dari Yunho.

"yyaa! Bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak lihat kalau pakaianmu hampir berubah warna karena darahmu keluar terlalu banyak. Ya Tuhan, kemana para tabib itu? Kenapa mereka lama sekali"

Suara lantang penuh kepanikan Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tercengang. Yunho menarik kembali lengan Jaejoong dan memberikan tiupan-tiupan hangatnya lagi.

Sreeek.

"hamba menghadap yang mulia"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian berwarna biru laut masuk ke dalam pavilion Jungseang.

"kenapa lama sekali? Cepat obati luka sekretaris Kim"

Masih dengan suara yang lantang, Yunho memerintahkan tabib kerajaan. Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan duduk di singgahsananya. Memberikan ruang agar tabib mudah mengobati Jaejoong. Tabib kerajaan terkejut mendengar perintah yang di dapat. Tugas seorang tabib kerajaan adalah bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan keluarga kerajaan. Yah, keluarga kerajaan. Bukan sekretaris kerajaan seperti Jaejoong. Hanya keluarga kerajaan yang bias di layani oleh tabib kerajaan. Selebihnya akan di layani oleh perawat dari biro kesehatan.

Jaejoong tidak kalah terkejutnya dari tabib tersebut. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"yang mulia, aku, ak-aku tidak perlu diobati oleh tabib"

Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"yang mulia, hamba datang untuk memeriksa kesehatan yang mulia. Biarkan saya memeriksa kondisi yang mulia. Dan biarkan sekretaris Kim diobati oleh perawat dari biro kesehatan"

Tabib kerajaan membuka kain ikat yang membungkus peralatannya.

"tidak. Aku memanggilmu ke tempat ini untuk mengobati lukanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kondisiku, aku benar-benar dalam keadaan yang baik. Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan"

Tabib kerajaan memandang Jaejoong sekilas, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"kenapa diam saja? Ini perintah. Apa kau menolak perintahku tabib kerajaan?"

Tabib kerajaan menelan ludahnya dan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, lalu mulai membersihkan luka di lengan kirinya. Yunho, mata musangnya terus memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh tabib nya. Tatapannya tak pernah jauh dari kulit mulus yang terluka itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong lagi-lagi dengan lancang melirikkan matanya, memperhatikan sikap aneh dari orang yang selama ini di dampinginya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap dalam pikirannya. Bukankah sebelumnya putra mahkota mengatakan kalau dirinya kurang sehat, sampai-sampai pertarungannya dengan Shindong harus di hentikan. Dan Jaejoong yakin sekali mendengar putra mahkotanya memerintahkan seorang dayang memanggil tabib kerajaan untuk memeriksa kesehatannya, bukan malah mengobati lengan terluka sekretarisnya. Apa…. Putra mahkota sengaja melakukan ini? Apa dia berpura-pura sakit untuk menghentikan pertarungan Jaejoong dengan Shindong? Tapi, Jaejoong merasa dia bukanlah orang yang pastas berharap di perlakukan seperti itu oleh calon rajanya.

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

Jaejoong POV.

Aku dan putra mahkota berjalan beriringan di taman belakang pavilion Jungseang. Dayang pengiring putra mahkota berdiri menunggu kami di pinggir taman. Seperti malam sebelumnya, putra mahkota melakukan kegiatan rutinnya berjalan-jalan dan memandang bintang dari taman belakang. Dan seperti biasa pula aku menemaninya mengitari taman ini sampai rasa kantuknya tiba. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan yang mulia. Dia hanya ingin aku yang menemaninya mengitari taman ini. Aku tahu betul kalau yang mulia Jung Yunho ini tidak terlalu terbuka dengan orang lain. Dia tidak suka jika hal-hal pribadinya di ketahui oleh orang lain. Mungkin karena aku adalah sekretaris pribadinya seumur hidup, dia merasa tidak terbebani jika memberitahuku sedikit tentang pribadinya. Yah, semua penghuni kerajaan menyadari kemisteriusan sikap putra mahkota. Namun begitu, putra mahkota tetap tahu posisinya dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon raja untuk selalu bijaksana dan ramah kepada rakyatnya.

Aku dan yang mulia Yunho berhenti di pinggir kolam ikan. Yang mulia Yunho memandang hamparan bintang yang memayungi kami. Memang jika di lihat dari tempat ini, bintang-bintang akan terlihat sangat indah. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Meskipun aku selalu berada di samping yang mulia, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku berani menatapnya secara langsung. Kecuali disaat tertentu ketika aku tidak menyadari perbuatan lancangku itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jae?"

Yang mulia yunho menatapku sekilas, lalu kembali menatap bintang. Aku masih terdiam. Tersadar akan sesuatu begitu yang mulia memanggilku 'Jae', bukan sekretaris Kim. Jika diingat-ingat, yang mulia Jung Yunho selalu memanggilku Jae jika tidak ada orang lain diantara kami. Tapi, aku tidak bias mengingat sejak kapan itu terjadi.

"hamba sudah lebih baik yang mulia. Joesonghamnida jika hamba membuat yang mulai khawatir"

"jae…"

Yang mulia memanggilku lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat berat. Aku juga bias merasakan kalau saat ini yang mulia sedang menatapku. Sekilas dia melirik lengan hanbok orange ku yang tadi pagi terluka. Aku sudah menggantinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"n-ne, yang mulia…"

Ucapku lirih dan ragu. Aku mulai risih dengan tatapannya. Sepertinya jarak kami terlalu dekat. Aku takut yang mulia menyadari wajah memalukanku ketika gugup. Semoga gelapnya malam dapat menutupi wajah merahku ini.

"berhentilah memanggilku yang mulia dan menyebut dirimu sebagai hamba"

Deg.

Aku langsung menoleh kepada yang mulia. Mata besarku pasti teerlihat sangat memalukan jika semakin membesar seperti ini. Jujur saja aku terkejut mendengar permintaan atau perintah ini dari yang mulia. Aku memang sering menerima perintah-perintah aneh dari putra mahkota. Tapi kali ini, apa aku tetap harus memenuhi perintahnya? Ah, Kim Jaejoong, berani sekali kau menatap langsung pangeranmu. Aku langsung menundukkan keplaku kembali. Meratapi kembali kebodohanku dan mencerna perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari pangeran Yunho.

"yang mulia…"

Lagi-lagi suara lirihku keluar, bermaksud bertanya makna dari perkataannya. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak punya cukup tenaga jika sedang berbincang berdua dengan yang mulia Yunho.

"Yunho. Panggil aku Yunho jika tidak ada orang lain diantara kita"

Suara bass-nya terdengar tegas, sama seperti ketika dia memutuskan suatu hal yang penting dan memerintahkan pejabat-pejabatnya. Aku masih berpikir keras. Apa maksud yang mulia menyuruhku melakukan hal ini? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang sekretaris kepada pangerannya kan?

"ta-tapi yang mulia…"

"… apa kau membantah? Kau menolak perintahku?"

"b-bukan, bukan seperti itu yang mulia. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak bias melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal lancang seperti itu"

"tapi ini perintah"

Aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku. Yang mulia Yunho masih terus menatapku tanpa henti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menolak perintah dari Tuanku lalu dihukum olehnya atau menerima dan membiarkan kepala pengadilan memberikan hukuman untukku karena bersikap tidak sopan kepada putra mahkota? Ah, keduanya pilihan yang benar-benar sulit untukku.

"jae…"

Suara pria musang disampingku kali ini terdengar lembut. Akupun memusatkan perhatianku untuk mendengarkan perkataannya lebih lanjut.

"…aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Begitu juga kau. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Dan hanya kau yang mengenalku sangat baik. Aku ingin…. Kau menjadi temanku. Setelah pangeran Changmin meninggalkan istana bersama selir Shim, aku benar-benar kesepian. Jadilah temanku, hanya kau yang selalu di dekatku"

Yang mulia Yunho kembali mentap langit. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya diam-diam. Ekspresinya kali ini berubah. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan, kesepian dan kesabaran yang dalam. Mungkin, dia merindukan pangeran Changmin.

Pangeran Shim Changmin adalah anak Raja dari selir Shim, itu berarti pangeran Changmin adalah adik dari yang mulia Yunho. Ketika kecil, pangeran Yunho dan pangeran Changmin sering menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama. Sampai tiba dimana yang mulia Yunho dinobatkan sebagai Putra Mahkota di usia 8 tahun. Setelah penobatan pangeran Yunho sebagai penerus Raja, pangeran Changmin dan selir Shim keluar dari istana dan di pindahkan ke tempat peristirahatan keluarga kerajaan yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Hal ini terjadi bukan karena konspirasi yang terjadi dalam politik kerajaan. Tetapi memang inilah yang menjadi peraturan dalam istana. Tidak boleh ada dua pangeran yang berdiam di dalam istana. Maka dari itu pangeran Changmin keluar dari istana saat berusia 5 tahun. Meskipun tidak tinggal di istana, statusnya sebagai putra raja masih melekat dan membuatnya dapat merasakan pelayanan khusus layaknya seorang pangeran.

Aku masih menatap yang mulia. Mencoba merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pangeranku itu. Aku tahu persis bahwa putra mahkota kesepian. Sangat. Orang yang selama ini ada disampingnya hanya dayang-dayang yang berusia jauh diatasnya. Orang-orang yang tidak mungkin dianggapnya teman karena perbedaan usia yang jauh. Hanya aku, orang yang memiliki usia tidak terlalu jauh dengan yang mulia, ah tidak, bahkan usia kami sama. Usiaku hanya lebih cepat beberapa hari dari yang mulia. Mungkin inilah yang membuat putra mahkota Jung Yunho 'melamarku' untuk menjadi temannya.

"yang mulia…"

Tanpa sadar mulutku memanggilnya. Yang mulia Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku merasa udara menjadi dingin dan membuatku susah benapas. Tapi bagaimana bisa ketika tubuhku merasa beku karena dingin, wajahku justru terasa sangat hangat. Entahlah, semua itu kurasakan saat aku melihat senyumnya itu.

"kumohon"

Deg.

Apa itu barusan? Apa yang mulia Yunho kembali memohon padaku? Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah mendengar. Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini membuat seorang putra mahkota memohon kepada sekretarisnya. Aku rasa aku hampir gila. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"panggil aku Yunho"

Seakan mengerti kebimbanganku. Yang mulia Yunho mengulangi perintahnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang terdakwah yang memohon ampunan kepada hakim pengadilan. Aku benar-benar tidak bias membiarkannya seperti ini. Ayolah Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau membiarkan seorang calon Raja memohon padamu? Memposisikan dirinya seperti tersangka yang memohon ampun kepadamu. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi perintah yang mulia juga tidak boleh terjadi. Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku.

"….. Yunho"


	3. Chapter 2

"**THE GREAT BOOJAE" -Chap 2-**

Author : Keekeuk

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho dll.

Rate : PG-17

Summary : ff YUNJAE! Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apakah yang dilakukan Raja ketika melihat Putra Mahkota kerajaan tidur bersama sekretarisnya? ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam kerajaan.

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

Author POV

Beberapa dayang berdiri mematung di depan pavilion Jungseang. Menunggu dengan setia putra mahkota keluar dari kediamannya. Sore ini, ada jamuan minum teh keluarga kerajaan di pavilion tengah. Putra mahkota Jung Yunho bersiap di dalam paviliunnya di temani sekretaris pribadinya yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjabat sebagai temannya.

Jung Yunho menilik dirinya di depan cermin. Di belakangnya, Jaejoong berdiri, sibuk merapikan _hanbok_ biru yang dikenakan putra mahkota. Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris pribadi putra mahkota ini memang merambat beberapa pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan putra mahkota Jung Yunho. Mulai dari membangunkan tidur, memilih dan membantu berpakaian, menemani makan sampai mengiringinya berjalan-jalan malam sebelum tidur. Semua itu merupakan perintah mutlak dari sang calon raja. Sebenarnya Jung Yunho tidak punya maksud tertentu ketika mencetuskan perintah-perintah itu. Hanya saja, dia merasa tidak nyaman jika hal-hal pribadinya dirasuki oleh banyak orang. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong lah yang dipilih sebagai tempatnya berbagi.

Jaejoong beranjak ke bagian depan Yunho. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut lipatan _hanbok_ yang kusut di bagian dada Yunho. Jung Yunho, entah kenapa dia sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari 'teman'nya itu. Antara sadar dan tidak, Yunho mendaratkan tangan kekarnya di punggung tangan yang bersemayam di dadanya. Membuat sang empunya tangan terkejut dan sontak mengangkat wajahnya.

Deg.

Kim Jaejoong, begitu mata bulatnya bertemu dengan manic musang itu, jantungnya bergerak tak menentu. Apa ini? Apa yang membuatnya terkena serangan gugup tiba-tiba? Apa karena calon Rajanya memegang tangannya? Apa karena tatapan mereka yang semakin lama semakin dalam? Atau…. Karena tangannya yang bersemayam di dada Yunho juga merasakan degupan keras dari sang empunya?

"yang muliaa…"

Lirih Jaejoong mencoba menyadarkan situasi yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Mata musang Yunho tidak bergerak. Seolah terhipnotis akan ciptaan indah di hadapannya. Ekspresi bingung yang terpancar dari mata Jaejoong belum cukup membuat 'yang mulia'nya tersadar. Manic kecilnya hanya focus pada satu hal yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Jung Yunho menelan salivanya begitu cherry merah yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pandangnya bergerak memanggilnya. Entah dorongan dari mana, plum itu sungguh menggugahnya untuk merasakannya.

Perlahan putra Raja ber_hanbok_ biru itu mendekati objek pandangnya. Membuat sekretaris cantiknya bergidik karena terkejut.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan...

Sreeet!

Saat plum berbentuk hati itu hendak mendarat di permukaan cherry yang begitu menggoda, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong mahkota yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping putra mahkota.

Merutuki apa yang baru dilakukannya, tapi jujur, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus melakukan apa tadi. Dia tidak berani menduga bahwa putra mahkota baru saja mencoba menciumnya. Tapi Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa Yunho benar-benar akan menciumnya tadi.

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya begitu suhu tubuhnya kini berkumpul di kepala. Jantungnya berolahraga lebih giat bahkan lebih giat dari olahraga yang pernah dilakukannya.

Hal serupa terjadi pada lawan yang saat ini menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tatapannya beredar ke banyak titik, meskipun tidak ada satupun yang dilihatnya lebih dari lima detik. Gugup. Jung Yunho gugup meratapi kebodohannya yang hampir lepas kendali. Wajahnya memerah tak kalah merah dari Jaejoong. Bodoh. Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Apa yang baru saja di lakukannya? Kalimat itu terus menggeliat di pikirannya.

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

Minggu sore yang indah di musim gugur. Keluarga kerajaan berkumpul di pavilion Changguk dalam jamuan minum teh. Kurang lebih seribu orang prajurit berjaga ketat mengelilingi bangunan tua ini. Para dayang rumah berdiri berjajar di dekat pavilion. Kepala dayang dari masing-masing pavilion berdiri di dekat pintu, sejajar dengan sekretaris pribadi Raja dan Putra Mahkota. Sunyi, hanya nyanyian burung yang terdengar di kawasan pavilion tersebut. Dan beberapa kali, kekehan terdengar dari dalam pavilion Changguk.

Suasana kekeluargaan yang hangat memenuhi pavilion Changguk. Di meja tengah, meja utama di ruangan itu, duduklah lima orang keluarga yang saat ini saling melempar canda. Di ujung meja, duduk seorang wanita baya dengan _hanbok_ hijau toska. Dari ukiran benang yang terdapat di lengan _hanbok_nya, semua orang akan tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah Ibu Suri kerajaan. Di sisi sebelah kanan, duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dibalik _hanbok_ hitamnya. Mahkota yang dikenakannya menandai bahwa dia adalah Raja negeri ini. Di depan Raja, tepat di sisi kiri Ibu Suri, putra mahkota Jung Yunho duduk. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis muda nan cantik dengan balutan _hanbok_ merah muda. Dia adalah tuan putri Jihye. Anak Raja dari selir Hyewon. Di depan tuan puti Jihye, tepat di sebelah Raja, duduklah ibu Negara dengan balutan _hanbok_ orange.

Terlepas dari meja utama, masih ada meja kecil yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, di sana duduk seorang wanita ber_hanbok_ kuning. Duduk dengan kesendirian dan hanya menonton kehangatan keluarga di depannya. Dia adalah Selir Hyewon. Yah, seorang selir memang tidak duduk bergabung dengan keluarga inti kerajaan.

**Yunho POV**

"puta Mahkota,"

Ibu Suri memanggilku dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Meskipun kecantikkannya mampu menutupi usianya, tapi tetap saja nenekku sudah sangat berumur. Kesehatannya tidak sama lagi dengan masa mudanya. Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku dan menoleh pada nenekku tersayang. Aku menghela napas sebelum melemparkan senyumku. Sepertinya kami akan masuk ke inti pembicaraan.

"ne, Halmoni. Ada apa?"

"Putra mahkota, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"aku ? aku baru mau dua puluh tahun, Halmoni. Waeyo?"

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku mendengar berbagai issue tentang hal ini. Tidak, aku bahkan menunggu pembicaraan ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena memang seharusnya pembicaraan ini dilakukan ketika usiaku menginjak 17 tahun.

Aku makin mengembangkan senyumku, sedikit bergelayut manja di lengan nenekku. Meski aku menunggu pembicaraan ini, tapi jujur, aku tidak mengharapkan pembicaraan ini.

"yya, yya, apa ini? Kau sudah tidak pantas bersikap seperti ini Jung Yunho. Kau sudah mau dua puluh tahun, dan itu artinya kau bukan anak kecil lagi"

Halmoni melepas tautan tanganku di lengannya. Ah, aku pasrah. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini sudah tidak bias di tunda-tunda lagi. Aku mengambil kue pelangi yang ada di atas meja. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan.

"putra mahkota, jangan seperti itu. kau sudah dua puluh tahun, kau pasti mengerti kewajibanmu kepada rakyat di usiamu ini"

Kali ini ibuku mulai membuka suara. Ah, ibu terlalu jujur karena bicara langsung pada intinya. Aku meneguk teh mawarku sedikit.

"ne, algaesumnida"

Aku manatap tumpukkan makanan. Memilih kue mana yang akan kupilih. Aku tidak peduli dengan akhir dari pembicaraan ini. Sekilas, aku bias melihat senyuman mengembang di wajah ibu dan nenek.

"anakku, aku dan ibumu menikah saat usiaku delapan belas tahun dan ibumu empat belas tahun. Kau tahu, saat itu mungkin aku belum mau menikah sepertimu saat ini. Tapi ternyata rakyat mendesak dan bahkan sempat berdemo di depan pintu kerajaan agar aku segera menikah. Saat itu aku sadar, hidupku ini bukanlah milikku seorang. Sebagai putra mahkota, hidupku juga milik rakyatku. Akhirnyanya akupun menyetujui pernikahan itu dan aku tidak menyesal"

Raja, ayahku yang duduk di depanku menceritakan kisah lalunya. Yah, inilah pembicaraan yang ku maksud. Pernikahan putra mahkota. Belakangan ini aku sering mendengar issue pernikahanku beredar di penjuru istana. Beberapa rakyat yang kutemui ketika aku mengadakan kunjungan sosial juga sempat menanyakan hal ini padaku. Kalau usia delapan belas tahun ayah saat itu dibilang sangat terlambat oleh rakyat, lalu bagaimana dengan kondisiku?

"ne, algaesumnida aboji"

Aku menundukan kepala, mengunyah pelan kue bintang. Aneh, seharusnya kue ini terasa manis. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini membuat indra perasaku keluh.

"para menteri kerajaan sudah memilih beberapa gadis yang pantas untuk mendampingimu. Kau bias memilihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis yang kau pilih akan mendampingimu seumur hidupnya. Mengabdi tidak hanya padamu, tapi juga pada negeri dan rakyat. Pilihlah dengan bijak, pilih yang terbaik untuk menjadi ibu dari putra mahkota kelak dan ibu dari Negara nantinya"

"ne, algaesumnida aboji. Aku akan meminta sekretaris Kim untuk mencari informasi"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipisku. Haaaa, aku akan segera menikah. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjalku. Sesuatu yang membuatku berat menerima pernikahan ini. Sesuatu yang terasa berat dan sangat penuh dalam diriku.

Cherry.

Cherry plum.

Sekelebat bayangan sekretaris Kim muncul dalam benakku. Jaejoong, plum merahnya masih membayangiku. Ditambah morning smile-nya yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam penglihatanku. Membuatku tersenyum gila. Ah, aku benar-benar gila.

* * *

**-THE GREAT BOOJAE-**

Jaejoong POV.

SYUUHH..

Aku mengeratkan _hanbok_ku. Malam ini dingin sekali. Tidak biasanya putra mahkota masih betah tinggal di taman. Padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam, sudah lebih dari dua jam kami berkeliling taman. Entah berapa kali sudah kami mengelilingi taman. Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran yang mulia?

Aku berdiri di samping kursi taman yang diduduki putra mahkota Yunho, tepat di belakang pohon besar. Kakiku mulai bergetar. Seharian ini aku terus berdiri dan hanya menapakkan bokongku beberapa menit.

"jae…."

Putra mahkota memanggilku. Aku harap dia akan mengajakku kembali ke pavilion-nya dan setelah itu membiarkanku istirahat. Bagaimanapun juga ini hampir tengah malam, dan besok aku harus bangun pagi sekali untuk mencari data calon permaisuri yang putra mahkota pinta.

"ne, yang mulia…"

Aku menunduk, menatap tanganku yang terkatup di depan paha. Aaaahhh, mataku mulai berat. Kakiku lemas.

SREET.

Mataku yang hampir terpejam terbuka seketika ketika sesuatu menyentuh tanganku. Aku mengangkat wajahku. Dan…

Aku bertemu pandang dengan putra mahkota. Segera aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa gugup ini datang lagi.

"duduklah Jae..."

Putra mahkota memintaku dengan suara yang lemah. Menarik tanganku pelan seraya memberiku perintah. Tapi tingkahnya kali sungguh tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang calon raja. Yang mulia... terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang berharap dibelikan permen kapas di pasar malam.

"ta-tapi… tapi, yang mulia..."

SREEK.

GREEB.

BRUKK.

Aku terkejut. Sungguh. Yang mulia menarik tanganku dan sukses membuatku duduk berhimpitan dengannya. Mataku terbelalak. Aku mengejapkan mataku beberapa kali. Sudah ku katakan kakiku sedang lemah, dan putra mahkota menarikku sekuat tenaganya. Ya Tuhan, tidak hanya jarak tubuh kami yang behimpitan. Aku masih dalam kondisi terkejut ketika menyadari wajahku terlalu dekat dengan wajah putra mahkota. Bahkan aku bias melihat pori-porinya dengan sangat jelas.

Aku menutup mulutku yang sempat terbuka beberapa saat karena terkejut. Perlahan aku menundukkan kepala dan mulai menjauhkan tubuhku dari putra mahkota. Ingin rasanya aku segera berlari dari tempat itu. menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memanas di bawah batu karang di samudra terdalam di dunia. Tapi sungguh, seperti yang aku katakan, kakiku sangat lemas.

"joesonghamnida yang mulia.."

Suaraku bergetar. Aku yakin itu. aku duduk di pinggir kursi dan menundukkan kepalaku. Menatap tanganku.

TUNGGU.

TANGANKU?

Aku menatap horror telapak tangan kananku yang bersarang di telapak tangan kiri yang mulia. Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini? Menarik tanganku? Apa yang mulia tidak akan tersinggung? Atau membiarkan tanganku tetap pada tempatnya? Ah jinja, jika itu terjadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri Kim Jaejoong.

"yang mulia…"

Ucapku lirih. Aku sedikit menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kananku. Sedikit memberi petunjuk pada putra mahkota akan kondisi kami saat ini. Mungkin dengan begitu putra mahkota akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tapi…. OH TIDAK. Perkiraanku salah. Yang mulia malah meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas punggung tanganku. TIDAK. Tanganku diapit oleh kedua tangan yang mulia.

"jae… sudah ku katakan, panggil aku Yunho jika kita sedang berdua. Bukankah kita sudah berteman? Arra?"

Aku yang awalnya masih menatap lemas tangan kananku, kini beralih menatap manic musang di depanku. Kejutan macam apa lagi ini? Tubuhku yang tadinya lemas sukses menegang sempurna.

"Jae.. panggil aku"

"y-yan.. Yun-ho"

Ada perasaan lega saat aku menyebut namanya. Terlebih ketika aku melihat senyumannya menanggapi panggilanku. Mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus membiasakan diri menyebut namanya dan menghilangkan kecanggunganku jika berdekatan dengan yang mulia. Aku harus bersikap wajar sebagaimana sikap seorang teman.

"jae… sebentar lagi aku akan menikah"

Aku menunduk dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengubah sikap seorang hamba menjadi sikap sewajarnya teman. Perlahan ku angkat wajahku dan kutatap lembut Yunho. Bukankah seorang teman akan menatap temannya jika sedang bicara?

"ne, rakyat akan sangat bahagia mendengar berita ini"

Hening. Yunho memandang langit yang sangat pekat. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap langit. Malam ini… tidak seperti malam sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa bintang yang setia menemani langit. Entah pergi kemana bintang-bintang lainnya.

"jae…. Seperti apa pernikahan itu?"

Aku kembali menoleh. Memusatkan pandanganku pada teman yang masih sibuk memandangi langit. Matanya tampak kosong. Beberapa kali kilatan kaca muncul di manic nya. Bibir tebalnya ditarik mengukir senyum teraneh yang pernah ku lihat dari wajahnya. Dia…. Dia seperti sedang memohon kepada langit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia panjatkan, hanya saja keragu-raguan terpapar jelas dari matanya.

Putra mahkota, dia ….. tidak sedewasa seperti yang orang lain ketahui.

TBC.

* * *

Hui hui,

Chap 2 sampai sini dulu.

Kependekan yah?

Hahaha

Mian ne...

* * *

**Review corner:**

**NaegaLeeMinHyuk**

Yapp, emang jarang ada yang buat ff kolosal. Makanya aku tertarik buat bikin. Gomawo chinguya~

**Julie yunjae**

Aku juga gak sabar nunggu jae manggil yang mulianya jd 'yunnie'. Hahaha. Gomawo ne chingu~

**Cho Man**

Gomawo chingu. Ini dia lanjutannya^^

**Mimit**

Ini dilanjut chingu. Hush, jangan napsuan gitu ah! nanti yunjae jadi ketularan napsuan dah~ haha gomawo ne.

**The**

Yapp, aku emang fokusin ke kisah cinta mereka. Walaupun gak ekstrim, tapi aku mau buat se semuuut mungkin^^. Hmm…. Naikin rating yah? Itu mah tergantung kebutuhan reader. Kalo readernya pada pervert, yah... mau gak mau. Hahaha~

*pura2 gak mau padahal udah nyiapin scene 17 keatas. Ho ho ho

Gomawo chingu~

**Shippo Baby Yunjae**

Yapp, seperti ff yunjae lainnya, aku jg buat yunjae saling mencintai disini. Tapi penuh rintangan. Hehe

Gomawo ne~

**Princess yunjae**

Aku emang hobi nonton drama kolosal korea. Aku buat cerita dan pendeskripsiannya seperti drama korea. Hm... kissu yah? Tunggu chap depan yah. Kissu baru muncul chap selanjutnya. Ceritanya gak ketebak yah? Aku emang suka main tebak2an. Hehe. Gomawo chingu~

**Tifafawookie**

Gomawo chingu~ selama ada yang baca pasti aku lanjutin. ^^

**puthri mala99**

makasih chingu~ yapp, ini aku lanjutin^^

**diitactorlove**

hahaha kenapa jadi kamu yang senyum2? ^^

di drama kolosal korea, biasanya adegan percintaannya simple tapi keliatan romantis. Makanya jaemma malu2 gimana gitu.. *dilempar kuping gajah sama jae2

gomawo ne~

**Kim Cherry**

Yapp, nanti di ceritain gimana susahnya perjuangan cinta terlarang mereka. Aku buat yunho se gentle mungkin, biar cocok sama perannya jadi calon raja. Haha

Gomawo chingu~

**kucing liar**

sebenernya banyak ff yang temanya kerajaan chingu dan bagus2, tapi krn susah mencocokkan cerita dan setting tempatnya. Walhasil banyak ff kerajaan tapi settingnya di zaman modern. Hm….. kira2 siapa yah yg jadi permaisurinya? Hahaha gomawo ne chingu~

**chidorasen**

ini lanjutannya chingu. Gomawo ne~

**js-ie**

ho ho ho~ ternyata yunjae bisa bikin orang yg suka jadi suka. Haha gomawo ne chinguya~

* * *

Gomawo readers!

Mind to review again? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

"**THE GREAT BOOJAE" -Chap 3-**

Author : Rukee (Han Choon Hee)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho dll.

Rate : PG-17

Summary : ff YUNJAE! Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apakah yang dilakukan Raja ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya? ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam kerajaan.

Disclaimer : ini karangan FIKSI! FF ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK TEMANKU **MANO** YANG SUDAH MENYUMBANGKAN PENGETAHUAN SAEGUK-nya PADAKU. AKU CINTA KAMU!

TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK **READERS** YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN PERHATIAN-nya PADA FF INI. KALIAN YANG TERBAIKK!

* * *

**The Great Boojae **

**Pavilion Jungseang**

Author POV 

BRAAKK!

Suara hantaman kertas terdengar nyaring di atas meja berbahan jati. Setelah sempat membolak-balik arsip, tanpa ragu Jung Yunho membanting arsipnya. Arsip data diri calon permaisuri.

Perlahan tangan besarnya bergerak lembut, memijat pelipis yang nyaris kaku. Dua jam sudah sang putra raja bergelut dengan arsip-arsip calon pendampingnya. Oh, ternyata memilih permaisuri jauh lebih sulit daripada mencetuskan peraturan baru. Seharusnya tidak sesulit ini. Hanya perlu memilih satu orang dari tiga orang gadis yang diajukan ibu suri dan deputri mentri.

"yang mulia, anda baik-baik saja?"

Melodi indah yang tiba-tiba berdengung menyadarkan pangeran tampan itu. Seketika manic musangnya menangkap sosok terindah yang bias dilihat mata. Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris cantik itu berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ah, bagaimana bias Yunho melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

"apa yang mulia membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Manic bulat besar nan menawan itu menatap nanar tumpukan arsip yang dilempar Yunho. Pagi tadi Jaejoong mengunjungi perpustakaan dewan kerajaan untuk meminta arsip data diri calon ibu negaranya. Tapi lihatlah, arsip itu tampat tak berbentuk sekarang.

Menyangga lengan kekarnya di atas meja. Tangan besarnya tetap setia memberi pijatan di daerah dahi.

"Jaejoong-ah, berhentilah memanggilku yang mulia. Kita sudah berteman bukan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Ah, kepalaku pusing"

Matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati pijatan tunggalnya dan berharap denyutan syarafnya berkurang.

"apa... putra mahkota ingin dipanggilkan tabib?"

"_animnida_"

Mata cantik itu memancarkan kekhawatiran. Pangerannya sudah duduk dua jam dengan dahi berkerut. Sekretaris cantik itu tidak pernah melihat 'teman'nya seserius ini sebelumnya. Urat-urat wajahnya terlihat jelas, sangat jelas. Pasti karena berpikir terlalu keras.

"kemarilah Jae. Mungkin kau bias membantu memijat kepalaku. Ini benar-benar sakit"

Sang sekretaris mendekati singgahsana putra mahkota. Dengan lututnya, Kim Jaejoong berdiri di belakang Jung Yunho. Jemari lentiknya perlahan terangkat. Menari dengan gemulai di permukaan tampan pangerannya. Gerakannya teratur, mengiringi desiran darah keduannya. Perlahan, mata musang itu membuta. Sungguh menikamati pijatan-pijatan lembut dari tangan halus sekretarisnya.

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Suara yang penuh kebimbangan itu memberat, seberat beban yang perlahan mulai terangkat.

"... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Mencoba berpikir maksud perkataan 'teman'nya.

"hm? _Joe-joesonghamnida_, aku tidak mengerti"

Plumnya mengerucut, rambut alisnya bertaut. Masih mencoba berpikir. Berharap pikirannya menjernih dan mampu menangkap maksud dari pangerannya.

PLAK.

Mata kosongnya tersentak begitu tangannya mendapat pukulan ringan.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoongie? Kenapa berhenti memijatku? Cepat teruskan!"

Jung Yunho memukul lembut tangan cantik di wajahnya begitu penari-penari lincah melumpuh dari parasnya.

Sekretaris Kim kembali menggerakkan tangannya pelan. Perkataan 'teman'nya barusan terngiang dan membuatnya merona. 'Jaejoongie'. Putra mahkota memberinya nama panggilan baru. Bukankah nama itu terdengar manis?

"gadis-gadis itu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Yunho menunjuk arsip cacat di mejanya. Tangan cantik tetap bergeliat. Manicnya di lempar khusus ke lampion merah di langit kamar.

"hm... mereka bertiga adalah _Agassi_ (nona) terbaik yang dipilih oleh yang mulia ibu suri dan para menteri. Yang mulia Raja sangat bijaksana, karena putra mahkota diberi wewenang untuk memilih permaisurinya sendiri. Aku rasa, siapa pun yang putra mahkota pilih, rakyat akan menyetujuinya. Putra mahkota hanya perlu menggunakan mata dan hati untuk menentukan pilihan"

Namja ber_hanbok_ coklat dengan ukiran perak itu menghela napas beratnya. Sekretarisnya benar. Tidak ada yang akan mempermasalahkan pilihannya, selama ia memilih satu dari tiga gadis yang diajukan. Bibir hatinya hanya perlu menyebut satu nama, dan setelah itu semuanya selesai, berjalan seperti yang sudah digariskan.

"aku tahu"

Mata musangnya terbuka. Menatap satu titik yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya. Lampion merah.

"tapi... tetap saja aku tidak bias memilih. Mataku, sepertinya sudah kehilangan fungsi. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat mereka. Dan... entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dengan hatiku"

Pemilik mahkota terdiam. Pijatan-pijatan yang memabukkan perlahan hilang rasa. Pikirannya teralih pada tiga nama besar yang tercetak di kertas itu. _Lee-agassi_, _Choi-agassi_, dan _Go-agassi_. Ah, lagi-lagi kepalanya berderit. Nama yang diharapkan tidak muncul.

"Joongie-yah..."

Jaejoong menghentikan pijatannya. Lagi-lagi terperangah dengan panggilannya yang makin terdengar manis.

"Joongie, katakan padaku! Apa... apa, apa kau benar-benar seorang namja?"

"_ye_?"

Mata bulatnya melebar, menatap ubun-ubun sang pangeran dari belakang. Telinga cantiknya menajam. Mencoba merespon data yang diterima menuju otaknya.

"semuanya... akan terasa mudah seandainya kau seorang yeoja. Jika itu kenyataannya, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menemui raja dan mengatakan bahwa kau yang aku pilih menjadi ratuku"

DEG.

.

DEG.

.

DEG.

Namja cantik itu membeku. Otaknya yang terkenal tajam seketika melumpuh. Tidak mampu memikirkan apapun. Semua yang ada dipikirannya tidak bias diuji kebenarannya, semuanya kusut. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Apa bias… itu diulang kembali? Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Mungkin itu perkataan yang janggal, tapi begitu namja susu ini merasakan ribuan cacing mulai masuk menggeroggoti sisi keteganggannya, rasa ingin itu muncul. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong melupakan posisinya. Angin yang mengalun menerpa lampion merah dan menggoyangkannya, membuat Jaejoong kembali ke kenyataan. Siapa dia? Dia hanya seorang sekretaris. Atas kuasa apa dia berharap hal yang tinggi? Tapi, apa... yang tadi itu, sebuah... lamaran?

SREEKK.

Pangeran tampan itu menegakkan punggungnya.

"hahaha"

Ini tawa terpahit yang pernah didengar bumi. Tawa yang seakan dipermainkan takdir. Dan tawa yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibanding langit mendung.

"aku bercanda. Secantik apapun kau, aku tahu kau seorang namja"

Meski menyumbang lelucon, tapi tetap saja usahanya tidak membuat suasana mencair. Diraihnya cangkir keramik dari meja, menyeruput pelan teh mawar yang sudah mendingin. Tangannya bergetar kecil, mata musangnya melirik-lirik ke belakang. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sebagai reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. Seharusnya, setelah ia melontarkan kata 'bercanda', sekretarisnya akan tertawa. Tapi...

Kim Jaejoong membuang bebannya. Beberapa saat lalu namja ini sempat lupa bagaimana cara kerja organ pernapasannya. Pikiran apapun di otaknya saat ini dibuang jauh-jauh. Apapun itu, termasuk perasaannya. Calon sekretaris raja ini mencoba mengosongkan pikiran dan terus mengulang kalimat 'putra mahkota bercanda' yang tercetak tebal dalam relungnya.

"eng... Kim Jaejoong, kau boleh berhenti. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

"_y-ye, Jeoha_ (yang mulia)"

Kaki mulus itu perlahan beranjak. Kembali ke tempat seharusnya seorang sekretaris sepertinya berada. Sudut ruangan. Berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"hmm, Joongie. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Aku... benar-benar tidak bias memilih. Bantu aku, katakan pendapatmu tentang nona-nona itu"

Manic kecilnya menatap jauh Jaejoong. Yang ditatap menghembus napas halus.

"aku, aku tidak tahu apa aku punya hak untuk menyampaikan pendapatku. Tapi jika putra mahkota memintaku, itu suatu kehormatan bagiku"

Jaejoong membasahi cherry sebentar. Berharap bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan kata yang salah.

"hm, pertama Lee Ji Eun _agassi_. Ji Eun agassi adalah putri dari ketua deputri mentri, Lee Junki. Nona Lee memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan sangat suka bernyanyi. Setiap akhir pekan, Ji Eun _agassi_ selalu mengadakan pertunjukkan amal di Kota. Ji Eun _agassi_... gadis yang sangat baik. Beliau senang menghibur rakyat. Sikapnya periang dan ceria. Rakyat sangat menyukainya".

Kim Jaejoong mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Menatap ukiran indah di lantai kayu. Dia bangga karena bibirnya mampu mengucap kebenaran, meskipun ada sesuatu yang tertekan karena ucapannya.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. Ini lebih mudah daripada membaca riwayat hidup calonnya.

"lanjutkan"

Perlahan punggungnya menempel pada sandaran empuk di belakangnya. Kerutan di keningnya mulai menghilang dan menyatu dengan wajah tampannya.

"selanjutnya Choi Sooyoung _agassi_. _Agassi_ memang tidak punya hubungan yang terlalu istimewa dengan rakyat. Hanya saja, kekuatannya di dalam istana lebih kuat dibanding dua orang lainnya. Ayahnya adalah ketua militer kerajaan, Choi Seunghyun. Perdana menteri Choi Siwon adalah kakak kandungnya. Dan prajurit Choi Minho dari biro kepolisian adalah adiknya. Selain ketiga orang itu, masih ada beberapa orang keluarganya yang menduduki kursi pemerintahan. Sebenarnya, dalam enam periode terakhir, tidak ada satu pun keluarga Choi yang masuk dalam silsilah keluarga kerajaan. Tapi entah mengapa, mereka mampu membangun kekuatan mereka sendiri"

Pria berwajah kecil itu kembali mengangguk. Perlahan tangannya meraih kertas yang dilempar sebelumnya. Membuka halaman dan memperlihatkan lukisan Choi Agassi. Setelah membaca sekilas, pandangannya terhenti pada lembaran terakhir.

"bagaimana dengan nona Go?"

Namja cantik di sudut ruangan mengambil napas sebentar. Tenggorokkannya mulai terasa kering. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bicara hari ini.

"hmm... Go Ahra _agassi_. Sudah lima tahun terakhir nona Go menjadi ketua dayang. Meskipun Go _Agassi_ lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam istana, dan dia tidak mempunyai dukungan kuat di istana, tapi tidak bias dipungkiri jika kedudukan Go _Agassi_ saat ini lebih dikenal dari daripada Lee _Agassi_ dan Choi _agassi_. Dan Jika diurutkan, tuan Go Yeongwook, ayah dari Go _agassi_ masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan pangeran Go Youngha"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara di sekitar pavilion jungseang. hanya suara gemericik dari kolam ikan di belakang pavilion yang mendominasi. Sesekali suara dentingan dari pancuran berbahan bambu terdengar. Angin juga tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menenangkan pikiran pangerannya. Ketenangan mulai menyeruak mengganti posisi ketegangan. Namja 'tertinggi' di ruangan itu menyesap ketenangan sekilas. Manic musang yang tadi memperhatikan tarian pohon, beranjak pada gulungan kertas di atas meja. Tangan besar yang sebelumnya terpaut mulai melangkah, mengambil gulungan kertas dan melebarkannya. Mengambil kuas pena dan menggoresnya di kertas itu.

SREEK.

Suara gulungan kertas menggema mengisi keheningan. Sang 'musang' menatap pekat gulungan kertas di tangannya. Berharap keputusan yang baru ditulisnya tidak akan membuat dirinya dan rakyat kecewa. Sebuah helaan nafas tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. Perlahan tangan indahnya terangkat, mengantarkan nasib yang berusaha di tolak.

"sekretaris Kim, tolong antarkan surat ini kepada yang mulia Raja"

Jaejoong menghampiri singgahsana calon Rajanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong berharap ia bukanlah sekretaris dari putra mahkota. Entah kenapa gulungan kertas itu terasa sangat berat begitu ia memegangnya. Tangannya bergetar, ingin sekali ia melempar kertas itu ke kolam ikan. Membiarkan air melunturkan tinta di dalamnya dan membuat ikan-ikan mencabik kasar kertas itu hingga lenyap.

Kim Jaejoong menunduk kilat sebelum memundurkan langkah menuju pintu. Begitu para dayang membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena kakinya yang membeku, tapi karena 'teman'nya memanggil.

"joongie…"

Bibir hatinya memanggil Jaejoong, tapi musangnya menatap tak rela pada gulungan kertas di tangan Jaejoong. Bahkan punggungnya yang tadi nyaman bercengkrama dengan sandaran empuk, kini kembali menegang.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya. Menunduk sekedar menghindari tatapan yang mulianya.

"ye, Jeoha"

Kembali, Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan hormat. Yah, pintu telah terbuka. Tidak hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Beberapa dayang ada bersama mereka sekarang. Yah… sebenarnya para dayang selalu bersama mereka meskipun pintu di tutup. Diding kertas tentu bukan penghalang bagi telingan manapun untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam pavilion.

"sore ini, apa sore ini aku ada kegiatan?"

Mata kecilnya masih menatap gulungan kertas keputusannya. Sedangkan mata besar lainnya focus terhadap bayangannya di lantai kayu.

"ye, setelah jam 5 sore yang mulia baru mendapatkan jam kosong"

"baguslah. Aku ingin berendam di kolam air panas"

"ye, Jeoha. Hamba akan menyiapkan bak air panasnya"

"animnida. Aku ingin berendam di kolam. Sepertinya akan sangat indah melihat matahari terbenam sambil berendam. Dan… aku rasa bintang akan terlihat sangat cantik dari tempat itu"

"ye, algaeseumnida Jeoha"

* * *

**The Great Boojae**

**Jaejoong POV.**

Pavilion utama

Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan. Semakin dekat dengan pavilion utama, pavilion tempat raja menjalankan tugasnya, semakin lemah pula langkahku. Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun kebahagian dalam diriku atas pernikahan ini. Bukankah ini pernikahan yang paling ditunggu seluruh negeri? Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan yang dengan doa dari rakyat. Tapi aku…  
"sekretaris Kim Jaejoong"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati sekretaris Raja, Kim Hyun Joong, berdiri di depan pintu masuk pavilion. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"ye, aboji"

Sekretaris Kim Hyun Joong membalas senyumku. Ah, aku sangat senang melihat senyumnya. Apalagi jika senyum itu karena aku. Ya, sekretaris Raja adalah ayahku. Aku tidak bias melupakan senyum kebanggan pertama ayah ketika aku diangkat menjadi sekretaris pribadi putra mahkota. Itu artinya, kelak akulah yang akan menggantikan posisinya saat ini, sebagai sekretaris pribadi Raja. Dan setelahnya, aku selalu melihat senyum itu dengan mata berbinar penuh kebanggaan. Demi apapun, aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ayahku bertanya masih dengan senyumnya.

"aku mendapat perintah dari putra mahkota untuk menyampaikan surat keputusan ini kepada yang mulia Raja"

"apa… itu berkaitan dengan pernikahan istana?"

Ayahku bertanya. Aku tersenyum sedikit dan menunduk. Memberi pengertian pada ayahku, bahwa seorang sekretaris pribadi seperti kami tidak boleh membeberkan apapun yang kami ketahui. Meskipun nantinya hal itu akan di ketahui semua orang. Setidaknya itulah yang aku tiru dari ayahku.

Senyum aboji semakin mengembang. Ia menepuk bahuku beberapa kali dan menganggukan kepala.

"baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada yang mulia. Tunggulah, sampai aku menyuruhmu masuk"

"ye, aboji"

Aku membungkuk kilat mengantar kepergian ayahku ke dalam paviluin.

End POV.

* * *

**The Great Boojae**

**Author POV**.

Pavilion utama.

"Jeoha, sekretaris pribadi putra mahkota ada disini. Dia ingin menyampaikan pesan dari putra mahkota"

Kim Hyun Joong membungkuk di depan Raja yang sedang memeriksa laporan dari para menterinya. Gulungan kertas dengan banyak warna menghiasi pinggiran meja kayu itu di depannya.

SREEET.

Raja melipat kertas-kertas laporannya. Dan berdiri dari duduknya. Senyum terpampang jelas mengganti keseriusan diwajahnya sebelum ini.

"benarkah? Anakmu ada disini Hyun Joong? Persilahkan dia masuk secepatnya"

"ye, Jeoha"

Raja Jung Il Woo berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakannya menerima tamu. Seperti anak mereka. Yang mulia Raja pun bersahabat dengan sekretaris pribadinya yang bertahun-tahun mendampinginya. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka tidak sedekat yang diciptakan putra mahkota dan sekretarisnya.

Sekretaris Kim Jaejoong masuk dan memberikan hormatnya kepada yang mulia Raja. Tapi, apa yang diterimanya sebagai balasan dari rasa hormatnya sungguh mengejutkan. Raja, tanpa ragu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Meski bukan keluarganya, tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau yang mulia Raja menyayangi anak sahabatnya ini. Jaejoong bahkan hamper dianggap seperti anakknya sendiri. Dan bukan hanya Jaejoong serta ayahnya yang senang ketika pengangkatannya sebagai sekretaris pribadi putra mahkota terjadi, tapi yang mulia raja pun sangat senang. Dia sangat mempercayai Jaejoong, sama seperti dia mempercayai Hyunjoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Raja melepaskan pelukkannya dan duduk di kursi kayu berukir kepala naga itu. Dia senang melihat Jaejoong, terlebih Jaejoong dating membawa pesan penting dari anakknya. Meskipun tidak diberitahu, tapi semua orang pasti mengetahui isi surat itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tunduknya. Dia berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya yang juga tersenyum bangga untuk anaknya.

"hamba baik yang mulia. Jeosonghamnida, karena hamba membuat yang mulia khawatir"

"animnida Jaejoong-ah. Baiklah, aku sudah sabar ingin mengetahui pilihan putraku. Aku rasa semua orang sudah dibuat penasaran dan tidak bias tidur oleh putra mahkota. Selama ini tidak ada yang bias menebak pikiran putra mahkota. Aku jadi penasaran. Hanya kau yang bias pikirannya Jaejoong-ah. Jadi pasti kau sudah tahu, siapa yang dipilih putraku"

Jaejoong, dengan tangannya yang bergetar, dia menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang sempat ingin dimusnahkannya kepada raja. Dalam sekejap, raja membukanya. Mencari tahu pilihan putranya. Jika benar, pilihan ini akan mencerminkan cara berpikir putranya. Apakah dia memilih dengan hatinya? Atau memilih dengan otaknya? Karena bagaimana pun, pilihannya akan sangat berpengaruh untuknya di masa depan.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan raja yang menurun pada putranya.

"putraku… benar-benar hebat. Pilihannya sangat tepat. Dia pasti berpikir sangat keras untuk membuat keputusan ini. Dan aku rasa…. Putra mahkota sudah menyadari apa yang disebut politik"

Jaejoong menunduk. Wajah cantiknya ternoda dengan senyum terburuk yang pernah dipersembahkannya. Entah kenapa pernyataan raja membuatnya sadar, bahwa orang yang selama ini di dampinginya adalah calon raja dimasa depan. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong begitu terlena dengan pertemanan yang ditawarkan putra mahkota. Seharusnya dia sadar akan menjadi siapa 'teman'nya itu di masa depan, dan akan berada dimana posisinya kelak. Semuanya akan segera berubah. Yah, putra mahkota sudah menyadari apa itu politik. Dan politik yang akan merubah segalanya.

TBC.

* * *

Okey, ini sangat telat dan saya mohon maaf…

Kalau mau protes saya persilahkan, datangi fb saya Han Choon Hee.

saya menerima keluh kesah kalian. hehe

Saya juga meletakkan ff ini disana.

dan Saya minta maaf karena belum bias membalas review.

Mianhae!

* * *

thanks to:

**novashinki, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Cho Man, Cherry Bear86 Yunjae, yoyojiji, Enno KimLee, Shippo Baby YunJae, js-ie, Kim Cherry, akane park, Kim Hyo Ra, Princess yunjae, yunjae always, Julie yunjae, kucing liar, diitactorlove, The, mimit, , desysaranghaesuju, tifafawookie, KishiZhera, dan readers yang memberikan perhatiannya!**

* * *

mind to review?


	5. Chapter 4

"THE GREAT BOOJAE" -Chap 4a-

Author : Rukee (Han Choon Hee)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho dll.

Rate : PG-17

Summary : ff YUNJAE! Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apakah yang dilakukan Raja ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya? ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam kerajaan.

Disclaimer : ini karangan FIKSI! FF ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK TEMANKU MANO YANG SUDAH MENYUMBANGKAN PENGETAHUAN SAEGUK-nya PADAKU. AKU CINTA KAMU!

TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK READERS YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN PERHATIAN-nya PADA FF INI. KALIAN YANG TERBAIKK!

44444444444444444444444444

**The Great Boojae**

**Kolam Mata Hati**

**Author POV**

TESS!

Gemericik air mengalun di tengah buih. Uap panas menunjukkan diri begitu udara dingin malam bersetubuh dengan air panas di dalam kolam. Dua orang dayang menghampiri putra mahkota. Perlahan, tangan mereka bergerak melepas mantel bulu yang menyelimuti tubuh kekar sang pangeran. _Ikseongwan_ (mahkota hitam yang seperti topi) pun tak luput dari penglepasan. Pakaian putih tipis yang biasa melekat di kegiatan mandi putra mahkota, semakin memperjelas lekukan sempurna di baliknya.

Kudua dayang tersebut bergerak mundur. Bergabung dengan iringan putra mahkota yang lainnya. Berdiri beberapa meter dari kolam, dan membuang pandang dari yang mulia. Mata mereka…. Tidak pantas melihat tubuh suci pangerannya. Mungkin, meninggalkan putra mahkota dengan orang kepercayaannya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Yunho berdiri di pinggir kolam, memandang takjub pada bayangannya di atas air.

Tidak, bukan cerminannya yang menyita perhatian. Tapi sosok yang terlihat bersinar di sisinya.

Hhhhh!

Helaan napas sang pangeran tenggelam dalam udara dingin. Perlahan kaki indahnya menyalami air yang tinggal di kolam. Setalah duduk dalam nyaman dan membiarkan hangatnya mata air meraba kulit coklatnya, Yunho menatap sekelilingnya.

Kolam ini berada tepat di puncak bukit dekat perbatasan istana. Dari tempatnya duduk, seluruh pemandangan malam di istana terlukiskan. Mata musangnya terus memantau dan terhenti pada sosok yang menyerupai 'mentari' malam.

Kim Jaejoong berdiri tertunduk di sisi kolam. Seperti dayang lainnya, ia pun merasa terlalu hina untuk melihat tubuh indah pangerannya.

"Jae.."

Suara lirih itu menemani manic yang masih menerkam.

"_ye, Jeoha_"

Masih tertunduk dan menatapi kerikil di bawah sepatunya. Meskipun matanya tidak terkontak, tapi telinganya menajam menunggu perintah.

"kemarilah. Kau pasti lelah. Air ini akan menyegarkan tubuhmu"

DEG.

Mata bulat itu tersentak. Kepalanya berpikir cepat dan keras. Lagi-lagi sang pangeran bagai mendorongnya ke ujung tanduk. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh 'kotor'nya berbagi air dengan tubuh suci itu, bahkan untuk memandangnya saja Jaejoong merasa hina.

Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris dengan wajah bersinar itu terdiam. Otak pintarnya sebagai lulusan terbaik _sungkyunkwan_ mendadak bodoh karena tidak mampu bertindak dan menjawab permintaan pangerannya. Tangan cantiknya yang terpaut di depan _hanbok_ merahnya menegang. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan ucapan seorang calon raja, tapi ia juga tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara tegas itu seakan memaksa, meski nyatanya hanya penuh rasa keingintahuan. _Namja_ yang ditanya hanya mampu menunduk dan menggigit bibir di bawah bayangan. Sungguh, lagi-lagi _namja_ cantik ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"YA! Jaejoongie! Kau mengabaikanku, _eoh_? Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku? Apa harus aku yang melepas pakaianmu dan menarikmu ke dalam air? Aissh, air ini hangat dan akan menyegarkanmu, apa yang kau takutkan, _eoh_?"

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk. Tangan besarnya memukul-mukul air sebagai pelampiasan emosi. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang membuatnya tidak sabar seperti ini. Yunho tahu, sekretarisnya itu sedang memikirkan permintaannya. Memang aneh, jika seorang keluarga kerajaan mengeluarkan perintah semacam ini. Tapi…. Sebagai calon raja, bukankah semua perintahnya menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak? Lagi pula, ini bukanlah perintah besar yang melanggar aturan. Ini bahkan bukan kegiatan formal yang membutuhkan pikiran sebelum menjawab dan bertindak.

"Joongie…"

Panggilan itu mungkin terdengar manis. Namun, alunan suara tegas dan tatapan tajam dari manic musang itu menandakan keseriusan. Gemericik air pun tidak tinggal diam dan mencoba memperjelas suasana tegang di sekitar kolam.

Pejabat Han yang berdiri dalam barisan iringan melempar pandang ke arah Jaejoong. Dia mengakui bahwa permintaan putra mahkota sangat janggal. Tapi sebagai seorang rakyat, tidak ada satupun perintah dari yang mulia boleh ditolak. Bahkan jika permintaan itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sekali pun.

Bibir ranum itu menelan kegugupan. Perlahan, tangan lentiknya bergerak menuju _**gakdae**_ (sabuk Giok) yang melingkar kokoh di pinggangnya. Dalam keraguan, Jaejoong mulai melepas sabuk Giok-nya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menarik tali penaut _hanbok_-nya. Sekilas, tangannya terdiam begitu tubuhnya hanya terbalut atasan dan bawahan berwarna putih. Pakaian putihnya jelas berbeda dengan pakaian putih yang digunakan putra mahkota. Miliknya jauh lebih tebal karena di gunakan sebagai pakaian dalam, sedangkan yang melekat di tubuh putra mahkota adalah pakaian mandi yang sangat tipis dan bahkan hampir memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh di dalamnya.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak layak untuk diperlihatkan di depan yang mulianya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin menggunakan pakaian tebalnya di dalam air. Nafasnya terasa berat saat tangannya menarik tali penaut pakaian dalam berwarna putih itu. Perlahan, namja cantik itu mulai memamerkan tubuh hinanya.

DEG.

Jung Yunho, pemilik mahkota itu terpana begitu pakaian putih di tubuh sekretarisnya mengungkap pahatan indah yang selama ini tersembunyi. Bibir hatinya sedikit terbuka, tidak percaya akan kilau dari harta terpendam di depannya. Bersinar. Kata itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Sekretarisnya terlihat sangat bersinar. Bukan hanya wajahnya…. tapi, seluruh dari bagian tubuhnya.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, Jaejoong mulai mengayuhkan kaki indahnya ke dalam air begitu sepatu dan kaos kaki wolnya terlepas. Perlahan, tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh di depan yang mulianya. Wajahnya sedikit meringis begitu air hangat menyapa kulit saljunya. Ah, pangerannya benar. Air hangat itu sangat nyaman dan segar.

Yunho bagaikan terbangun dari mimpi begitu riak air menampar kulitnya. Leher jenjangnya sedikit berdeham seolah sedang membersihkan tenggorokkanya.

"hmm…. Joo-Joongie-ah, Bagaimana rasanya?"

Bulu alisnya bertaut menatap sang sekretaris yang masih tertunduk.

"seperti yang mulia katakan, ini sangat nyaman dan segar"

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum dalam tunduknya ketika melontarkan jawaban. Senyum itu tidak luput dari manic musang yang memperhatikannya. Merasa senang dengan jawaban yang di dapat, Yunho pun ikut melengkungkan senyumnya. Tapi…. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"YA! Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku yang mulia di saat seperti ini. Kenapa kau sangat sulit diatur, _eoh_? Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Yunho. Dan lagi…. kenapa kau duduk terlalu kaku. Kau harus meluruskan kakimu agar terasa nyaman"

SREEK.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Jung Yunho berpindah ke sisi sekretarisnya. Sedikit menarik lengan Kim Jaejoong agar namja itu bersandar di pinggir kolam dan meluruskan kakinya.

DEG.

Waktu seakan membeku dalam malam, begitu tangan besarnya berkenalan dengan lengan sekretarisnya. Ya Tuhan, Jung Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang di pegangnya saat ini. Tangannya sedikit mengelus merasakan kelembutan kulit salju itu. Bahkan _**gonryongpo**_ (hanbok/ jubah besar raja dan putra mahkota) miliknya yang terbuat dari sutra tidak selembut ini.

Kim Jaejoong, manicnya tidak kalah besar di banding sang yang mulia, begitu menatap lengan 'kotor'nya dalam genggaman Yunho. Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa lengannya sangat pantas untuk dimutiasi. Meski nyatanya, namja cantik itu tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Jung Yunho melepaskan genggamannya tertatih. Manicnya langsung dilempar menatap langit. Entah karena pantulan cahaya bulan, atau karena panasnya air di dalam kolam, wajah kecilnya memerah semerah kulit salju yang menunduk di sisinya.

Perlahan, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan pangerannya dan muluruskan kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana panjang putihnya.

"Egheem"

Lagi. Jung Yunho mencoba membersihkan tenggorokkannya dari kata-kata yang sulit terucap.

"eee…. hmm, wo-wOW! Joo-Joongie, lihat! Bukankah bintang terlihat sangat indah dari tempat ini?"

Pikirannya dalam mencari kata terhenti begitu manicnya menangkap keindahan malam di kolong langit.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, melaksanakan perintah pangerannya untuk menatap langit. Seketika, bibir cherry nya membulat tanpa suara. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat indah. Begitu banyak bintang yang dapat terlihat dari puncak bukit ini. Pemandangan kota malam hari di bawah langit juga menyempurnakan lukisan nyata ini.

"Joongie, apa kau tahu mengapa tempat ini dinamakan Kolam Mata Hati?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar di sela senyum memukaunya kepada langit. Sang sekretaris kembali menuduk dan berpikir.

"Jeosonghamnida, aku tidak tahu Jeooo-Yun-Yunho"

Hampir, hampir saja ia mengulang kebodohan yang bias memancing emosi pangerannya. Mata musang itu nampak menghilang ketika senyumnya semakin mengembang mendengar panggilan dari sekretaris kesayangannya. Tangannya bergerak menyilang di depan perut kotaknya.

"Yang mulia raja mengatakan padaku, bahwa raja-raja sebelumnya sangat senang mengunjungi tempat ini. Terutama ketika pikiran mereka tertekan. Beban apapun akan larut begitu saja saat mereka masuk ke kolam ini. Air panasnya membuat seluruh tubuh kita nyaman dan membuat hati kita tenang. Dan ketika kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan pikiran kita, maka hatilah yang akan menentukan jawabannya. Itulah yang membuat kolam ini diberi nama Kolam Mata Hati. Di tempat ini, kita bisa melihat dan menjawab permasalahan dengan hati"

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tunduk. Kolam ini memang cocok dinamakan Kolam Mata Hati. Setidaknya itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan saat masuk ke kolam ini. Dia merasa benar-benar nyaman dan tenang.

"Joongie-ah…"

Senyumnya masih terukir ketika panggilan itu datang menghampirinya. Perlahan, Jaejoong memutar kepala, mencoba menatap sang 'teman'.

DEG.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong baru saja berpikir bahwa kolam itu membawa ketenangan. Tapi semua itu hilang begitu wajah kecil pangerannya tersemat di depan wajah cantiknya dalam jarak dekat. Bahkan, manic musang itu tampak tak bergeming menatap salah satu 'perhiasan' di wajahnya. Napasnya serasa tercekat begitu leher jenjang putra mahkota bergerak menelan saliva. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi? Kenapa situasi ini harus terulang lagi?

Jung Yunho menelan saliva. Tubuhnya begitu terpesona dengan sosok bercahaya di sisinya. Matanya tidak lepas dari objek yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Plum. Bibir ranum itu. Demi apapun, Jung Yunho ingin sekali merasakannya. Pikirannya terus berdebat antara mengabulkan dan menolak perintahnya sendiri. Rasa ingin, ragu dan enggan mulai menguasai pikirannya.

"_Dan ketika kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan pikiran kita, maka hatilah yang akan menentukan jawabannya"_

SREEET.

Tangan besarnya terangkat dan hinggap di permukaan wajah sekretarisnya. Entahlah, antara sadar dan tidak, Jung Yunho membiarkan hatinya menuntunnya untuk bertindak.

Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris putra mahkota ini selalu berpikir bahwa matanya sangat besar, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa matanya bias lebih besar lagi saat ini. Matanya semakin besar, sebesar rasa yang mulai menggencat rongga pernapasannya.

Perlahan, hati seorang putra mahkota menuntun pemiliknya untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya selama ini. Mata musangnya menutup, mengabaikan manic besar di depannya begitu bibir hatinya berkenalan dengan cherry termanis di dunia.

Lembut.

Manis.

Itulah yang Yunho rasakan begitu rasa penasarannya terjawab. Calon raja ini tidak menyesal karena mengikuti kata hatinya. Bahkan jika sang hati menyuruhnya lebih lama untuk mengecap kemanisan itu, Jung Yunho tidak akan menolak.

Tess!

Suara pantulan air ini tidak terdengar sama dengan air yang keluar dari pancuran. Mungkin air ini tidak sebanyak air yang di keluarkan pancuran air, tapi entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat jelas dan menyentuh.

Kim Jaejoong, mata bulat besarnya meneteskan air yang begitu berkilau. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa ini yang disebut dengan ciuman? Apa, apa ini berarti, namja cantik ini…. berciuman dengan seorang putra mahkota? Demi apapun, Jaejoong merasa tidak pantas untuk hidup. Meskipun kenyataanya, putra mahkota lah yang menciumnya.

TBC.

44444444444444444444

Thanks to:

shippo baby yunjae, KishiZhera, yunjaeyoosuchangkyu shipper, thepaendeo, lipminnie, Ardhy, chidorasen, Choi Kyo Joon, Cho Man, blue, Stephannie, js-ie, kucing liar, Mumut, putryboO, Enno KimLee, LawRuuLiet, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Nanadd


	6. Chapter 4b

"THE GREAT BOOJAE" -Chap 4b -

Author : Rukee (Han Choon Hee)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho dll.

Rate : PG-17

Summary : Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apakah yang dilakukan Raja ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya? ff abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam kerajaan.

Disclaimer : ini karangan FIKSI! FF ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK TEMANKU MANO YANG SUDAH MENYUMBANGKAN PENGETAHUAN SAEGUK-nya PADAKU. AKU CINTA KAMU!

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEPUPUKU IZAL-KUN YANG SUDAH MEMBUATKAN POSTER INDAH INI. KAMU HEBAT!

TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK READERS YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN PERHATIAN-nya PADA FF INI. KALIAN YANG TERBAIKK!

44444444444444444444444

The Great Boojae

Pavilion Jangmi

Author POV

TAP!

Sebuah langkah lembut menghiasi bangunan tua di sisi barat istana, menenggelamkan langkah-langkah halus di belakang. Angin dan nyanyian burung tidak menandai kehadirannya. Hanya sunyi yang mengisi ruang di dalam bangunan tua tersebut, pavilion Jangmi (mawar).

Tiga orang tertinggi pemilik mahkota mendiami ruang tengah di pavilion Jangmi. Ibu suri sang pemilik pavilion berada di tengah, menduduki singgahsananya selama ini. Tepat di sisi kanannya, seorang nomor satu di penjuru negeri duduk berdampingan dengan ratunya.

SREEK.

Begitu pintu kertas pembatas ruang dibuka, ketiga orang teragung memberikan pandang. Sedikit melempar senyum ketika sang langkah lembut bergabung ke dalam ruang. Perlahan, sosok cantik berbalut hanbok merah tertangkap oleh manic para penguasa negeri. Dari ukiran dan bentuk hanbok, juga bentuk tatanan rambut, cukup menjelaskan bahwa sosok cantik ini yang terpilih sebagai pendamping putra mahkota.

Putri mahkota, untuk pertama kalinya gadis ini bertatap muka dengan pemimpinnya. Dengan sedikit bergetar, sang gadis mengangkat tangannya sebatas dahi. Menekuk kakinya perlahan, menjaga agar sang konde rambut tetap pada tempatnya. Begitu kedua lututnya berkenalan dengan alas duduk, calon ratu di masa depan ini merendahkan kepalanya, member penghormatan pertama kepada mereka yang memiliki mahkota lebih dulu.

Setelah mengakhiri penghormatan dengan berdiri di posisinya semula, gadis terpilih ini duduk di alas duduk merah muda di ujung kakinya. Manicnya tertunduk, menerima pandangan dari keluarga barunya.

"aku senang, putra mahkota mendapatkan pendamping yang cantik sepertimu. Putri mahkota, kau terlihat sangat serasi berada di sisi putra mahkota"

Ibu suri, senyum besarnya menenggelamkan keriput di wajah cantiknya. Entahlah, mungkin ini wujud dari kegembiraan karena merasa cucu kesayangannya menemukan pendamping yang tepat.

"gomapseumnida, daebi mama (ibu suri)"

Senyum manis sang putri mahkota dilempar, menghiasi bibir berpoles pewarna miliknya.

"hahahaha, putra mahkota sangat pandai memilih. Putri mahkota, aku harap kau bias menjadi pendamping yang setia untuk putraku"

Sang raja, di sela tawanya yang menggema terselip ketegasan dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan. Mungkin ini bias dikatakan sebagai sebuah nasehat, atau mungkin sebuah peringatan.

"ye, Jeoha"

Gadis itu kembali berucap pelan. Rambut alisnya sedikit menegang saat mencerna perkataan ayah mertuanya.

"putri mahkota, aku harap kau bias bertahan dengan kehidupan di dalam istana. Mungkin kau akan mengalami kesulitan di awal kau masuk istana, tapi percayalah…. Kau akan menyukai kehidupan di istana"

Ratu, wanita cantik berhanbok hijau toska itu turut memberikan wajangan kepada menantu istana. Bayangan sulitnya kehidupan istana bagi seorang pemula muncul dalam ingatannya. Melihat sang gadis terpilih bagai melihat dirinya di masa lalu.

"ye, gongju mama (ratu)"

Putri mahkota, suaranya yang lembut bagai menghipnotis keluarga kerajaan. Memancing senyum di wajah keluarga barunya.

"ah, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu putri mahkota?"

Ibu suri melunturkan senyumnya sedikit, menunggu sang bibir merah mengungkap jati dirinya.

"Choi Sooyoung imnida, daebi mama. Putri ketua militer Choi Seunghyun"

4444444444444444444444444

The Great Boojae.

Pavilion Jungseang.

Author POV

TOK! TOK!

Benturan jari-jari indah putra mahkota membuat meja berbahan jati itu berderit. Sudah hampir satu jam sang meja menerima kekerasan dari tangan yang mulianya. Tidak seperti biasanya, pejabat Han turut hadir merasakan kekakuan diantara pangeran dan sekretarisnya.

Kim Jaejoong, baru kali ini sang putra raja merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran namja cantik ini. Entahlah, bayangan malam itu terus melintas begitu yang mulia Yunho memandang wajah sekretarisnya. Bahkan Yunho tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara karena getaran yang dirasakannya begitu besar.

Gugup, mungkin kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan sikap tidak biasanya. Tapi, untuk apa dia merasakan gugup? Apa karena ciuman itu? Tidak mungkin. Yunho adalah calon raja. Mencium seseorang seharusnya bukanlah hal yang besar. Terlebih lagi orang yang diciumnya adalah orang dalam istana. Yah, orang yang bekerja di istana adalah milik kerajaan, milik keluarga kerajaan, 'milikinya'. Seharusnya tidak ada tempat untuk gugup, karena bagaimanapun dia mencium seseorang yang memang 'miliknya'.

"eghem, hm… Jaejoong"

Di balik suara tegasnya, terselip getaran keraguan dari putra mahkota. Meskipun berhasil mengendalikan suaranya, tapi manicnya tidak mampu menutupi kecanggungan dalam hatinya.

"y-ye, Jeoha"

Sosok cantik yang setia di sudut ruangan mulai menggerakan bibir yang sejak semalam membeku. Berbeda dengan pangerannya, yang Jaejoong rasakan bukanlah kegugupan atau kecanggungan, tetapi rasa bersalah. Jaejoong tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya merasakan getaran setiap mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Tapi sekretaris cantik ini tidak membiarkan getaran itu menenggelamkannya dalam perasaan yang jauh lebih bersalah.

"hmm…. Apa, apa putri mahkota sudah ada di istana?"

Yunho mencoba menyembunyikan manicnya dengan menatap lantai kayu. Jari telunjuknya melai menari berputar mengusap meja di depannya, seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan pada maja yang sebelumnya diketuk.

"ye, Jeoha. Saat ini yang mulia putri mahkota sedang memberi penghormatan kepada yang mulia ibu suri"

Hhhhhhh,

Pemilik mahkota membuang nafasnya. Dia menyesal menjadikan putri mahkota sebagai topic pengalih kegugupannya. Yunho merasa bagai dihantam suatu kenyataan besar, bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya berada di depan mata. Kehidupan dimana nantinya dia tidak bisa, bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk menikmati 'kegugupan' seperti ini.

"kapan upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan?"

Yunho mencoba menelan kenyataan. Manicnya yang semula menatap lantai, di beranikan untuk menatap objek kesukaannya. Mungkin nanti, ada saat dimana dia tidak bisa menikmati objek pandangnya secara bebas.

"upacara akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, Jeoha"

Kim Jaejoong, entah keberanian darimana, sekretaris ini menegakan wajahnya. Membalas lembut tatapan pangerannya. Siapa pun yang melihat tatapannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengartikan makna yang tersirat, termasuk Yunho. Apakah…. Tatapan itu mengandung ucapan selamat? Atau sebuah permohonan?

"aku…. Tidak ingin menikah"

Manic musang itu masih menyelam dalam mata indah sekretarisnya. Yunho tidak mengartikan tatapan sang sekretaris sebagai sebuah permohonan, tapi…. Dia berharap bahwa itu tatapan permohonan. Permohonan yang seakan berkata '_jeoha, aku mohon jangan berbohong pada hatimu_', atau _'jeoha, tolong jangan kecewakan aku_'. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah menjawab bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat orang terpenting baginya kecewa.

"jeoha.."

Pejabat Han, seseorang yang sejak awa menjadi saksi mulai membawa tubuhnya untuk berlutut.

"jeoha, hamba mohon. Jangan membuat rakyat kecewa"

Rakyat, rakyat, rakyat. Yah, sebagai keluarga kerajaan kepentingan rakyat adalah yang utama. Yunho tidak mungkin mengecewakan rakyat yang selama ini menyokong kehidupan istana. Tapi…. Bagaimana dengan sekretarisnya?

"jeoha, hamba mohon. Jangan biarkan perasaan yang mulia menyakiti rakyat"

DEG.

Bagai ditikam anak panah, seketika Yunho menatap pejabat Han. Pejabat yang selama ini menemaninya, bahkan sebelum Jaejoong masuk dalam hidupnya, menunduk semakin dalam. Apa ini? Apa maksud dari perkataan pejabat Han? Apa mungkin dia tahu? Apa mungkin dia melihat kejadian malam itu?

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU PEJABAT HAN ?"

Yunho, untuk pertama kalinya dia membentak seseorang seperti ini. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya sangat marah. Apa karena perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul? Perasaan bagaikan pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat beraksi?

"jeo-jeoha, maafkan atas kelancangan hamba. Tapi hamba mohon yang mulia, jangan kecewakan rakyat. Hamba berada di sisi yang mulia sejak lama, hamba tahu apa yang terjadi di antara yang mulia dan sekretaris Kim"

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Jaejoong mengcengkram erat ujung hanboknya begitu namanya terlontar dari mulut pejabat Han. Tubuhnya membeku. Manic bulatnya mengosong. Perasaan takut kembali menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan dia tidak tahu dimana kesalahannya. Ketakutan, kebimbangan, dan rasa bersalahnya mulai menciptakan lelehan Kristal mata.

Jung Yunho, rahangnya mengeras sekeras genggaman jarinya di atas meja. Dia mencoba memungkiri perkataan pejabat Han. Bagaimana mungkin pejabat Han berkata seakan-akan dia tahu segalanya? Kenyataannya, bahkan Yunho sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"pejabat Han…."

Kali ini bukan bentakkan kasar yang dikeluarkan Yunho, melainkan sebuah desisan pelan, desisan yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibanding seekor ular berbisa.

"jeoha…. Hamba mohon"

444444444444444444444444444

The Great Boojae

Pavilion Haebaragi

Author POV.

Sreeet.

Sekali lagi, tangan cantik seorang gadis mengusap hanbok merah mudanya. Merasakan sutra lembut yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Sesekali pandangannya mengitar, mencoba menghapal tempat tinggal barunya, pavilion Haebaragi (bunga matahari). Pavilion ini berada tidak jauh dari pavilion Jungseang. Bahkan jika dilihat dari udara, kedua pavilion ini Nampak seperti berdampingan meskipun dipisah oleh dinding pembatas. Tidak berbeda dengan pavilion, pemilik pavilion ini adalah seseorang yang akan mendampingi pemilik pavilion Jungseang, Putri mahkota.

"_mama_ (yang mulia), ketua militer Choi Seunghyun dan perdana menteri Choi Siwon ingin menghadap"

Seorang dayang berbicara dengan lembut di balik pintu kertas. Seketika, senyum indah mengembang di wajah putri mahkota begitu nama sang ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya terlontar.

"benarkah? Persilahkan masuk"

SREEEK.

Dua pria tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas tampak begitu pintu kertas dibuka. Seorang yang tampak lebih tua, mengenakan seragam militer berwarna merah lengkap dengan topi berbatu gioknya, ketua militer Choi Seunghyun. Seorang lainnya, dengan hanbok merah seragam para menteri Nampak mempesona dengan lesung pipinya, perdana menteri Choi Siwon.

"_aboji_ (ayah), _orabon_i (oppa/kakak laki-laki)"

Putri mahkota Choi Sooyoung, gadis cantik dengan senyum menawan itu berdiri bahagia menyambut kedatangan keluarganya.

"_mama_, kau tidak perlu berdiri"

Choi Seunghyun, sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya. Perasaan bangga menyelimuti hatinya begitu melihat putri cantiknya berbalut pakaian keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan perasaan bangga ini melebihi apa yang dirasakannya saat putra tertuanya diangkat menjadi perdana menteri.

"animnida. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena kau datang mengunjungiku, aboji"

Choi Sooyoung kembali duduk dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Dia tidak menjelaskan betapa bahagianya dia terpilih sebagai pendamping putra mahkota.

"_mama_, bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi pendamping putra mahkota?'

Choi Siwon, begitu duduk berdampingan dengan sang ayah di depan putri mahkota, mata indahnya sedikit mengerling menggoda adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"oraboni, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa aku rasakan saat ini?"

"baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya. Dan berjanjilah kau akan selalu merasa senang, mama. Kau ingat perkataanku mama? Kau tidak boleh merasakan perasaan apapun selain perasaan senang. Lakukan apapun, agar membuat dirimu senang dan tenang, mama"

Ketua militer Choi Seunghyun mengulang kembali pesannya kepada satu-satunya putri di keluarga Choi. Dia tidak berharap banyak, dia hanya berharap agar putrinya bahagia.

"algaeseumnida Aboji"

Sooyoung sedikit menunduk dalam senyumnya. Dia sadar, bahwa keluarganya sangat menyayanginya. Selalu monomersatukan dirinya dan memperlakukannya bagai seorang putri bahkan sebelum dirinya benar-benar menyandang gelar putri mahkota.

"mama, mungkin kau akan mengalami kesulitan di awal kehidupanmu di istana. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku, aboji, dan minho akan membantumu. Kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu dan melayani putra mahkota dengan sungguh-sungguh"

Sungguh, Siwon sangat menyayangi adiknya ini. Jika tidak ingat posisinya saat ini, mungkin siwon sudah memeluk adiknya seperti yang dia lakukan biasanya.

"ye, oraboni. Tapi…. Dimana minho? Kenapa dia tidak datang bersama kalian?"

Senyum yang sejak tadi terulas di wajah cantiknya menghilang begitu menyadari ketidakberadaan adik laki-lakinya, prajurit Choi Minho.

"anak itu…. Dia lebih memilih menonton pertunjukan sirkus dengan temannya itu dari pada memberi hormat pada kakaknya. Dia terlalu banyak bermain dan tidak pernah serius, lihat saja nilainya selama berada di sungkyunkwan"

Seunhyun sedikit meringis mengingat prestasi anak terakhirnya. Baginya, Minho hanya anak yang membuatnya malu. Bahkan posisinya saat ini dalam istana hanya sebagai prajurit dari biro kepolisian, sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan olehnya.

"ada apa lagi? Apa dia pergi bersama Lee Taemin lagi?"

"begitulah"

44444444444444444444444

The Great Boojae

paviliun Jungseang

**author POV.**

Sreeek.

Seorang dayang masuk kedalam perimbaan putra mahkota, bergabung dengan sang yang mulia dan sekretarisnya. Tangannya menggenggam pakaian yang biasa digunakan putra mahkota ketika tidur. Setelah menyerahkan pakaian tidur sang pangeran kepada sekretarisnya, sang dayang pun munuduk memohon pamit.

Malam itu tidak seperti biasanya, sang penerus tahta tidak melakukan kegiatan jalan-jalannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Pikirannya masih tersentak dengan perkataan dari pejabatnya siang tadi. Yunho bagai seorang prajurit perang yang tempat persembunyiannya diketahui. Dia tidak butuh jalan-jalan malam ini. Dia tidak Butuh melihat bintang malam. Yang dia butuhkan hanya istirahat, atau... sekretarisnya.

Sreeet.

Lagi, Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menggenggam tangan sekretarisnya. Pakaiannya yang nyaris terpakai, merosot dari tangan cantik sekretarisnya dan menampakkan tubuh indah sang pangeran.

Jaejoong, matanya yang masih memerah akibat menangisi kebimbangannya kembali membesar. Apalagi? Apalagi kali ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan yang mulianya kali ini?

"Jeoha.."

Bibir merah mudanya sudah tidak sanggup mengucap kata kepada pangerannya. Tubuhnya sudah serasa mati karena lelah berpikir atau karena berhadapan dengan pangerannya

"Jaejoong-ah, apa... apa benar ada sesuatu diantara kita?"

DEG.

lagi-lagi putra mahkotanya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. kalau dia diizinkan untuk berteriak, maka dia akan berteriak agar dikeluarkan dari situasi yang membingungkan ini. Pertanyaan apa itu? Bagaimana mungkin putra mahkota melemparkan pertanyaan macam itu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang calon raja bertanya seperti itu kepada sekretarisnya yang seorang pria?

"Jeoha..."

TBC

44444444444444444

a/n: sorry banget untuk update yang supeeeer lama :D

aku rada sibuk kemarin ^^V

thanks to:

Aaliya Shim xxruuxx Yunii Enno KimLee sicca nicky kim nana yunjayloveboojay kucing liar wiendzbica Nara-chan Aoi Ko Mamoru lipminnie shippo baby yunjae Marcia Rena papam putryboO chidorasen LawRuuLiet rara vea Nanadd Julie YunJae Kimfa LADYFISHAE Cho Man Ardhy KishiZhera Akane Park diitactorlove

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 5

"THE GREAT BOOJAE" -Chap 5 -

Author : Rukee (Han ChoonHee)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Family, Kolosal, Sosial, Budaya, Politik

Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho dll.

Rate : PG-17

Summary : Jaejoong, seorang sekretaris kerajaan yang menjalin hubungan dengan Putra Mahkota. Apakah yang dilakukan Raja ketika mengetahui hubungan keduanya? FF abal yang menceritakan perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong di dalam Kerajaan.

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik author. Tapi karangan FIKSI ini milik author! FF ini terinspirasi dari kegemaran author terhadap drama kolosal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read!

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK TEMANKU MANO YANG SUDAH MENYUMBANGKAN PENGETAHUAN SAEGUK-nya PADAKU. AKU CINTA KAMU!

TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK READERS YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN PERHATIAN-nya PADA FF INI. KALIAN YANG TERBAIKK!

5555555555555555555555555555 555555555

The Great Boojae

Hutan.

Author POV

SLEEEB!

Sebuah anak panah mengkhianati sang raja. Melesat jauh dan tidak menusuk di tubuh seekor rusa. Rusa pun tak tahu diri, enggan menyerahkan nyawa untuk rajanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sang raja gagal mencabut nyawa buruannya.

Raja, pria dengan hanbok merah duduk dengan anggun di atas kuda putihnya. Pandangannya menatap penuh marah ke arah rusa yang sedang mencari persembunyian. Ini anak panah ketiga belas yang diluncurkannya pagi ini, tapi tak satu pun hewan yang rela mati di tangannya.

Perlahan sang raja mengangkat tangannya, menyerahkan busur panah berlapis emas kepada pengawalnya. Pandangannya menoleh kepada seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, sahabatnya sekaligus sekretarisnya.

"Sekretaris Kim, kita kembali ke istana"

Sekretaris Kim melirik pasukannya, memberi isyarat untuk melaksanakan perintah orang nomor satu di antara mereka. Pasukan berburu pun mulai memutar arah, kembali ke istana sebelum matahari mendahului.

5555555555555555555555555555 555

The Great Boojae

Pavilion Jungseang.

Pejabat Han POV

Aku berjalan menuju pavilion putra mahkota lebih awal dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk. Aku harap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap putra mahkota.

Semalam, beberapa dayang dari pavilion Jungseang datang secara bergantian ke kediamanku dan membuatku tidak bias tertidur sedetik pun. Bukan karena kedatangan mereka mengganggu tidurku, tapi karena kabar yang mereka bawa mengganggu pikiranku. Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris pribadi putra mahkota…. bermalam di pavilion Jungseang.

Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari adanya ikatan di antara putra mahkota dan sekretarisnya. Sebuah ikatan yang tak terlihat namun dapat dirasakan bila kalian berada di sekitar mereka.

Sudah sejak putra mahkota dilahirkan aku mendampinginya. Ah, tidak. Bahkan sejak yang mulia berada dalam kandungan, aku sudah di tunjuk untuk mendampinginya. Jenjang waktu selama ini membuatku benar-benar mengerti tentang pribadi putra mahkota, baik dari luar maupun dalam.

Tugas mulia dan penting yang berjajar memenuhi jadwal yang mulia raja dan juga jadwal seluruh keluarga kerajaan, membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bias mengamati pertumbuhan putra mahkota dari dekat. Membuatku menjadi satu-satunya teman bagi putra mahkota disetiap yang mulia melewati fase pertumbuhannya. Namun, setelah Kim Jaejoong masuk dalam kehidupan yang mulia, aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang menjadi saksi metamorfosa yang mulia, dari seorang remaja laki-laki menjadi pria dewasa. Dari seseorang yang polos, ceria, dan hanya mengetahui tentang kesenangan juga pertemanan, hingga menjadi seseorang yang dewasa, bijak dan mengetahui segala hal tentang politik juga…. Cinta. Dan aku sadar, cinta yang dikenal yang mulia…. adalah sekretarisnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Aku memasuki pekarangan pavilion Jungseang. Entahlah, aku merasakan suasana yang aneh. Kelam, kaku…. dan tidak sehangat biasanya. Mungkin, karena keberadaan sekretaris Kim sejak semalam. Aku tahu adanya rasa saling bergantung di antara putra mahkota dan sekretaris Kim. Tapi tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal ini. Aku tidak berani menduga apa yang mereka lakukan hingga berakhir satu atap. Tapi demi Tuhan, salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang putra mahkota. Bahkan yang mulia raja belum pernah tidur bersama calon penurusnya tersebut.

"apa sekretaris Kim masih tertidur di dalam?"

Aku berhenti tepat di depan ketua dayang pavilion Jungseang. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah anggukan. Aku menatap satu per satu semua dayang dan pengawal yang berdiri tertunduk. Sepertinya, mereka merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Aku menarik nafas. Bagaimana pun, aku harus melindungi putra mahkota.

"Dengarkan! Tidak boleh seorang pun dari kalian yang menyebarkan hal ini. Tidak ada seorang pun di luar pavilion Jungseang mengetahui hal ini. Siapa pun yang melanggar, akan dianggap berkhianat terhadap putra mahkota. Mengerti?!"

Satu per satu pengikut putra mahkota menganggukan kepala setelah mendengar perintahku. Ya Tuhan, aku sadar aku bukanlah orang yang berhak memberi perintah. Tapi, jika ini bias melindungi putra mahkota, aku rela diberi hukuman atas kelancanganku.

TAP!

Seorang pengawal berkuda memasuki pekarangan pavilion. Setelah turun dari kudanya, ia menghampiriku. Aku mengenalnya. Park Hyunbin, pengawal yang selalu menyampaikan perintah yang mulia raja. Ya Tuhan, Hyunbin memang sering mendatangi pavilion ini untuk menyampaikan pesan yang mulia raja kepada yang mulia putra mahkota. Tetapi, entahlah… kedatangannya kali ini membuat firasat burukku meningkat. Pesan apa yang ingin raja sampaikan sepagi ini?

"aku membawa pesan dari yang mulia raja"

Ucap hyunbin setelah memberi tunduk padaku. Aku pun mengangguk memahami kedatangannya.

"apakah itu pesan yang mendesak? Putra mahkota saat ini masih tertidur. Perlu aku membangunkan yang mulia?"

Sesungguhnya aku tidak benar-benar ingin membangunkan yang mulia. aku merasa tidak siap mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"animnida. Kau tidak perlu membangunkan putra mahkota. Katakan juga kepada sekretaris Kim untuk tidak membangunkan putra mahkota. Yang mulia raja yang akan membangunkan putra mahkota"

DEG!

"mwo-mworago?"

Seketika tubuhku membeku. Apa maksud perkataan Hyunbin? Yang mulia raja… membangunkan putra mahkota? Ya Tuhan, aku bias merasakan ketegangan semakin menyelimuti pavilion Jungseang. Puluhan mata menatapku penuh kekhawatiran.

"yang mulia raja berkata, bahwa ia ingin membangunkan putra mahkota untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum putra mahkota menikah. Seharusnya, dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi yang mulia raja akan tiba di tempat ini"

Ya Tuhan!

Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

Nafasku tercekat. Aku bias mendengar hembusan nafas berat keluar dari para dayang. Wajah panic mereka terlihat sangat jelas saat ini. Begitu kontras dengan wajar berseri milik Hyunbin. Bagaimana pun Hyunbin tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di pavilion tersebut. Baginya, kedatangan yang mulia raja tersebut adalah momen indah yang jarang terjadi.

Aku menatap pintu masuk pavilion Jungseang. Disana, di dalam pavilion, yang aku ketahui putra mahkota masih tertidur bersama sekretarisnya.

END POV.

5555555555555555555555555555 55555555555

The Great Boojae

Peviliun Jungseang

Author POV

Sreet.

Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ukiran tembok kertas yang berlapis perak. Ukiran yang indah dan mampu membuat rasa kantuk Jaejoong menghilang lebih cepat dari kilat.

DEG!

Ukiran perak?

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong sangat mengenali ukiran perak tersebut. Ukiran tembok di kamar Jaejoong memang indah, tetapi tidak dilapis dengan perak seperti ini. Yang Jaejoong tahu, satu-satunya kamar dengan tembok kertas berukir perak…. Adalah milik putra mahkota.

Ya Tuhan!

Sekretaris Kim memperlebar mata bulatnya dan mencoba mengenali ruangan yang ia tiduri. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah berharap bias tidur di tempat seindah ini. Tapi… bagaimana bias? Bagaimana bias ia tidur di tempat ini? Di ruangan ini dan… di atas alas tidur ini? Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong merasa sangat lancang telah mengotori alas tidur orang yang sangat di agungkan seluruh negeri.

Perlahan, tangan Jaejoong berhenti mengelus alas tidur paling lembut yang pernah ia rasakan. Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang begitu menyadari ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna putih. Dan dalam sekejap, manic indahnya siap menumpahkan pasukannya. Bagaimana bias? Astaga! Kim Jaejoong, kau patut dihukum untuk ini. Bahkan Jaejoong merasa nyawanya pun belum cukup untuk menebus kelancangannya.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555

The Great Boojae

Pavilion Jungseang

TAP!

Iringan raja mulai memasuki pekarangan pavilion Jungseang. Semua dayang dan pengawal tertunduk begitu penguasa negeri bergabung di depan bangunan pavilion, entah sebagai rasa hormat atau sebagai wujud ketakutan mereka.

Pejabat Han berdiri mematung di tangga masuk pevliun. Manicnya mengosong merasakan tiap bulir keringat yang menetes di tubuhnya. Perlahan, matanya terpejam besamaan dengan tertelannya liur yang tercekat sejak tadi. Ia menyadari posisinya, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bias melakukan sesuatu untuk putra mahkotanya.

Raja tersenyum kepada sekretarisnya sebelum melangkah memasuki pavilion.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut putra mahkota, aku harap putramu belum membangunkannya Hyunjoong-ah"

5555555555555555555555555555 5

The Great Boojae

Pavilion Jungseang

Sreeet.

Sekretaris Kim tersadar dari tangisnya begitu sepasang lengan mengerat di bagian pinggangnya. Sepasang tangan indah yang kehadirannya tidak disadari Jaejoong sebelumnya. Sepasang tangan indah indah yang ia kagumi selama ini dan sangat ia ketahui pemiliknya, putra mahkota Jung Yunho.

Hembusan nafas halus terasa menerpa beberapa anak rambut di kepala Jaejoong. Hawa hangat dan nyaman juga menyebar di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Ia bias mencium aroma tubuh seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong terlalu hina untuk berpikiran bahwa putra mahkota memeluknya. Bahkan bermimpi pun ia tak layak. Tapi sungguh, Jaejoong mengenali lekuk tubuh seseorang yang saat ini menempel dipunggungnya.

"Gwenchanseumnikka Joongie.… gwenchanseumnikka"

Suara berat terlontar dari bibir hati putra mahkota, sepertinya sang pangeran baru saja tiba dari alam mimpinya. Pelukannya sedikit mengerat menutupi detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Jaejoong, entah mengapa hatinya sedikit teduh mendengar suara pangerannya. Mungkin karena suara putra mahkota yang terdengar lembut, atau mungkin karena kata-kata yang dilontarkannya.

"jeo-jeoha…."

Hanya itu yang dapat dilontarkan Jaejoong dari bibir manisnya. Jujur saja, yang Jaejoong butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan, dan putra mahkotanya mengabulkan keinginannya melalui untaian kata-katanya barusan.

SREEKK!

Suara pintu kertas yang digeser membisukan ruangan dalam sekejap. Perlahan, Yunho dan Jaejoong melempar pandang ke asal suara. Yang mulia Raja. Demi Tuhan! Dua insan yang masih berbagi selimut tersebut berharap semua ini mimpi. Bahkan mereka rela jika pelukan hangat yang mereka lakukan saat ini merupakan mimpi belaka, mereka rela, asalkan saat ini mereka dapat terbangun. Terbangun di tempat tidurnya masing-masing dan di ruangan mereka sendiri.

"jeo-jeona…."

Putra mahkota Jung Yunho, suaranya sedikit tercekat ketika memanggil ayahnya dengan panggilan kehormatan. Suaranya begitu lirih, namun dapat terdengar jelas, sangat jelas mungkin hingga ke pelosok istana. Seketika, pangeran negeri ini terduduk dari tidurnya. Merasakan setiap ketegangan yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ini…. Bukan pertanda yang baik.

Sekretaris Kim Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya. Dengan sigap, namja bertubuh kecil itu bersujud di hadapan sang penguasa negeri. Ya Tuhan, dia baru saja merasakan sebuah ketenangan, namun dalam sekejap semuanya berbalik. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh ketakutan di atas lantai kayu. Air matanya berurai dari manic besarnya. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya rela menerima hukuman karena mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari pangerannya. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak benar-benar siap menerima hukuman atas sikap lancangnya.

"jeo-jeona…. Jeona… jeo-jeosonghamnida…. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida jeona…"

Dengan terbata, Jaejoong memohon pengampunan di sela tangisnya. Entahlah, dia tidak benar-benar tahu untuk alasan apa ia memohon pengampunan. Ia sadar akan kesalahannya, tapi sungguh, bukan ia yang menginginkan kesalahan itu terjadi. Perlahan, isaknya terdengar semakin jelas, menyayat siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Pandangannya mengabur, entah karena tertutup genangan air mata atau tertutup bayangan hukuman yang akan ia terima.

Nampaknya ketegangan tidak hanya menguasai diri Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jung Ilwoo, orang nomor satu di negeri ini masih terdiam membeku di depan pintu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sang pangeran. Niat baiknya membangunkan anak tersayang harus diruntuhkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya. Putranya, sang penerus tahta, tidur berpelukan dengan sekretarisnya. Demi Tuhan, keduanya sama-sama seorang namja! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi?

Kilat amarah tercetak tebal di manic musang sang Raja. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Bukan karena niat baiknya terhalangi. Tapi karena rasa kecewa yang amat besar menggencatnya. Raja merasa sangat dikhianati. Dikhianati oleh anaknya sendiri dan oleh seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak.

Tidak berbeda dengan sang penguasa negeri. Di belakangnya, seseorang yang selalu mendampingi sang raja merasakan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam benaknya, mewakili bibirnya yang kelu dan membisu. Manicnya berkaca menatap sang anak bersujud memohon ampun kepada sahabatnya, yang mulianya. Demi Tuhan! Ini pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Setidaknya, dia berharap orang yang bersujud di kaki raja saat ini bukanlah putranya, kebanggaannya.

Sreet.

Putra mahkota berlutut di depan yang mulia raja. Ia sadar betul, bukan Jaejoong yang bersalah di sini. Semua yang terjadi selama ini atas kehendaknya, keinginannya dalam memenuhi penasaran dan nafsu. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia seperti menyeret sekretarisnya ke lintasan kematian. Demi apapun, ia tidak bias memaafkan dirinya jika pendampingnya ini menanggung kesalahannya.

"jeona…. Sekretaris Kim tidak bersalah. Ini semua-"

"—penjarakan dia"

DEG!

Sebuah kalimat singkat dari sang raja mampu menghentikan pergerakan di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang bias mengungkap ketegangan yang ada, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah putra mahkota dan sekretarisnya yang mampu menggambarkannya.

Perlahan, sang raja berbalik. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah terlemah yang pernah di tunjukan putranya selama ini. Dengan langkah berat, ia melangkah. Ia harap, kenyataan juga pergi beriringan dengan langkahnya, tapi tidak mungkin. Kenyataan tetap kenyataan.

TAP!

Langkah sang raja terhenti tepat di samping pendampingnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat raut keterkejutan sahabatnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat sahabatnya kecewa seperti saat ini. Tapi sungguh, kekecewaan yang ia terima jauh lebih besar. Bagaimana pun, kepercayaan yang ia berikan kepada anak sahabatnya itu sangat besar, sebesar rasa percayanya kepada sekretarisnya itu. Biarlah egonya sedikit memimpin saat ini, hatinya…. benar-benar terluka.

"….penggal kepalanya"

.

.

.

TBC

555555555555555555

a/n : sorry banget untuk update yang supeeeer lama :D gegara FD hilang, jadi males nulis ulang, baru sekarang bias dilanjut hehe –V

Thanks to:

blackwhite28, SparKSomniA0321, Yuri Choi, BooFishy, LawRuuLiet, jae ah, heeli, okoyunjae, kim nana, thepaendeo, Nara-chan, V, grth, Aoi Ko Mamoru, meirah.1111, Haiiro-Sora, wiendzbica, putryboO, sicca nicky, Momo Dwi98 Casshipper, lipminnie, xxruuxx, shine, Aaliya Shim, Papam, bocah ilang, KishiZhera, Silver Bullet 1412, saltybear, BabyISwear, yunjae, Dei Yunjae


End file.
